Perfectly Dysfunctional
by Shyma Tavrott Lupin
Summary: A series of one-shots in the daily lives of Agent Six, Doctor Holiday and of course, Rex. Three people that fate brought together in what one would describe as family that was, Perfectly Dysfunctional. Six/Holiday
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! Now, before all of you set me on fire I have to say, again I know I am in absolutely NO place to start a new story but come on, a new Generator Rex episode is coming out tomorrow and I just needed to write a story to help me wait out the 24 hours till I can indulge in it's 23 minute goodness on CN tomorrow =D And that's where this comes in! **

**It's just a little series of short stories that I'll update whenever ideas hit me-and believe me that will be often-about whatever Generator Rex related. So hope you guys like and Enjoy!**

**Prologue **

"Doctor, this is Rex"

Julie Holiday looked up from the one tile of the Providence HQ lobby that she'd been staring at for the past twenty minutes, to the man in front of her-Captain Callan was his name? He'd been showing her around under her new boss, White Knight's orders. And now standing next to him was a small boy, about nine or ten years of age with the sweetest brown eyes, spiky jet black hair that had a pair of goggles in them and the broadest toothy grin (which was actually _missing_ a tooth.) He stuck out a hand towards Holiday.

"Hi!" he shouted enthusiastically "My name's Rex! Callan says you're the new doctor, what's your name?"

Holiday couldn't help but smile and meet his hand for a shake "My name is Julie Holiday."

"But she's Dr. Holiday to you, kid" Callan said gruffly.

"Mmm" Rex inhaled deeply, holding Holiday's hand long after the handshake should have been over "You have really soft skin...and you smell really nice too. I like you! I think I'm going to call you...Holly! For short!" There was that toothy grin again.

Holiday chuckled. _Really? This is the EVO kid? He is so cute, it's hard to believe he could even think of causing destruction..._

"Dr. Holiday" Callan cleared his throat, redirecting the attention to himself " Rex will be your charge and it is your duty to care for his well-being and keep him healthy for our use...alongside your partner of course. Is that understood?"

"My...partner?" Holiday raised a brow.

"Yes...Agent Six?" Callan nodded.

Holiday raised her brow higher.

"Oh my god, they didn't tell you about Six?" Callan's eyes widened.

Holiday's brow only went higher.

"Ouch" Rex muttered from below "They forgot to mention Six? Wow...run away now while you still can, Holly!"

Now Holiday furrowed her brows. "Is there something I should know about Agent Six?"

Callan sighed into his palm and began walking "Alright, follow me, doctor."

Holiday followed Callan out of the lobby and down a hallway, Rex trailed behind them.

"He's not the most...friendly person in Providence..." Callan tried to word it correctly. Rex snorted "He'll eat you alive, doc."

"He is not going to eat her, Rex. Shush" Callan rolled his eyes "Please for crying out loud, don't scare away the new and only gorgeous person in all of Providence" he flashed a smile back at Holiday and took a step further ahead of the other two.

Holiday did her best to return the a smile at the unwanted offer of flattery.

"He _will_ eat you" Rex muttered, leaning up towards Holiday.

"Callan?" Holiday furrowed her brows.

"No, no, Six! If you're gonna be his partner than you have to know about him. You've got to have a heads up or you're doomed!" Rex shouted, widening his eyes and throwing his arms in the air above him in a destructive manner.

"Is that so?" Holiday raised a brow down at him.

"Well, if you make him mad. It's really hard to read Six. He doesn't smile that much and he's really strict" Rex explained.

"You seem to know a lot about him..." Holiday smiled down at him. '

"Yeah, I see him a lot" Rex shrugged "He's kinda like a big ninja nanny-but he hates it when I call him that."

"I see" Holiday muttered. She looked up as Callan activated the ear piece in his left ear. "Callan to Six" he called loudly and clearly "Do you copy, Six?"

There was a brief silence before Holiday heard the vague reply of a cold and emotionless voice: "Six to Callan, Copy."

"Six, I have your new partner, Dr. Holiday here with me. We're heading to your quarters right now"

"Is Rex-"

"Rex is with me. Found him in the ventilation system." Holiday looked down at Rex with an amused smile. The boy simply shrugged.

An exasperated sigh came from the other end. "Hurry up, I have work to do."

"Alright, alright, Six, I'll-Six? Six?" Callan cursed silently "He always does this" he grumbled turning the device in his ear off. He took a turn to the right and lead Holiday into and elevator. The ride was silent aside from Rex's rambling something about goggles and Agent Six.

They got off on the fifteenth floor where they took a few more turns until Callan stopped in front of one particular door that read 15-6. There was nothing very different about this door; it was the same blindingly white color as all the other doors around it, 15-5 and 15-7 were all the same. But Calan stopped in front of 15-6 and knocked on the door.

They were met with nothing but silence for a few seconds, but the then sound of dress shoes clicking on the other side of the door before the mechanically powered door slid open revealing a man. Agent Six, as Holiday assumed this man was, was clad in a green suit, a white shirt underneath, a black tie, pitch black sunglasses, and short black hair.

He immediately turned to glare at Rex, who ran, ducked and hid behind Holiday's leg. Six's gaze moved with him, causing him to unintentionally gaze at Holiday's exposed legs. His head jerked back a bit before he followed the legs up to her face...and raised a brow.

Callan stepped forward "Dr. Julie Holiday, this is..." he said looking at Holiday and then moving to Six "Adam Falconer." He immediately received a murderous glare from Six who, once was done burning a hole through the Captain turned to Holiday and looked at her for a moment before correcting, "Agent Six."

"Nice to meet you, Agent Six" Holiday summed up the warmest smile he could in the presence of such a cold and isolated man. Six simply grunted in response.

Suddenly, a voice came from the ear piece in Six's ear. "Agent Six, this is White Knight. We have a situation in a small village in Africa called Ditholong. Report there with the boy asap."

"Yes sir" Six replied.

"And the new doctor goes on duty now. Hurry Six."

"Yes, sir" Six said before disconnecting the call and turning to Holiday "You're on Rex duty, I'm assuming you know what to do?" He said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, I walked into the building for the first time an hour ago" Holiday said with a slight edge to her voice, trying to let him know that his attitude wasn't appreciated.

"Rex, we have a mission" Six said, looking down to his young charge, whose face immediately lit up. Six then turned to Callan "Callan, show the doctor what to do, we have a situation and we need to work fast." His gaze returned to Holiday "Dr. Holiday, Welcome to Providence." And with that he took off down the hall, his young ward running behind him.

Holiday looked after Six and blinked at the rushed dismissal. _What an odd character…_

She was brought out of her thoughts by Callan calling her to the direction of her new workplace, or her lab, and then rushing off, almost pleading her to follow quickly. She jumped forward to catch up with him and start on her first job in Providence.

Oh yeah, this was definitely going to be one hell of a job experience.

**So I hope that came out alright, just a little prologue to get things started. An introduction to all the characters, hopefully I got their characters right.**

**On a different note, does anyone know the correct spelling of Captain Callan's name? on IMDB it says Callan but on another website it says Calen and I've seen another one where it says Calan. So if anyone can tell me what it is for sure it would be really helpful =]**

**Reviews are loved! **


	2. Nightmare

**Hey guys! Before I say anything else I want to thank you all so much. The amount of feedback, reviews, messages, favorites and alerts alike, I got for this story was amazing and you guys have no idea how much I appreciate it. I did my best to respond to all of you that either reviewed or messaged. Love you all so much =]**

**Anywho on to the next chapter, a nice little Rex Six father son fluff piece. Enjoy!**

**Nightmare**

It was five.

In the god damned morning. And Six had just only returned to his quarters. He and Holiday had been forced to stay in late to fill in mission reports, seeing as their day hours had been wasted to trying to retrieve Rex from his latest breakout from H.Q. And they'd both barely muttered coherent goodnights to each other ten minutes ago, before dragging themselves back to their own quarters.

Six relieved himself of all clothing aside from a pair of dark green sweatpants, and collapsed onto his bed with a sigh. Never again. Next time, the kid could get eaten by an EVO for all he cared; he would finish his paperwork before he went after Rex. Why hundreds of Providence agents couldn't seem to hold a ten year old in a state of the art secured H.Q was absolutely beyond him. Nevermind, it was not the time to think about Rex. Six closed his eyes and waited for sleep to overcome him. And just as he was about to slip into blissful sleep, a noise came to his ears. At first he passed it off as someone patrolling the halls, but when he heard it over and over, he decided to listen closer. And found it wasn't someone patrolling rather it sounded like a knock on the door.

Six frowned. Who on earth would be at his door at five in the morning?

As the soft knocking continued, Six forced himself out of bed and over to the door. He momentarily paused to reach for his sunglasses, but realized he wasn't wearing a shirt either (and there was no way in hell he was going to go through the effort of finding a shirt in the dark and then going to get the door) so there wasn't much point in hiding his eyes. He stood in front of it for a moment, debating on whether he should open it or not. Whether he should just pretend he was asleep and not open, or open and possibly get dragged into a mission.

Six sighed; whoever was at the door didn't sound like they were going to leave him be any time soon. So as much as he didn't want to, he thumbed the keypad next to the door.

The mechanical door slid open and revealed the four foot, ten year old form of Rex. "Hi, Six" the boy muttered wearily.

"Rex…" Six said, just barely holding back a fit of rage "Do you have the slightest idea how late it is?"

"I know, Six. I know" Rex said in a very distressed tone. "But it's really important."

Six noticed the boy's gaze kept drifting to his feet and then to Six, then back to the floor.

"What is so incredibly important that it couldn't wait till the morning?" Six snapped, running a hand over his face.

"I…" Rex hesitated "I had a bad dream…"

Six opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. Suddenly he felt wrong to have snapped at the boy like that. He had nightmares of his own and knew how bad they could be. Especially when you were young.

"Why didn't you go to Holiday?" Six said calmly. Holiday seemed like the reasonable choice in such a situation. After all she was the sensitive coddling one.

"I-I didn't want to bother her-can I come in?" Rex's eyes were on the floor again.

Six didn't respond, he simply stepped out of the doorway and allowed the boy in. As Rex reached over to close the door, Six turned on the small lamp on his bedside table. It cast a dull amber glow in the large room. Six sat down at the foot of the bed and gestured Rex next to him. The boy (with much effort) hopped onto the large bed and sat down next to Six.

"What was it about?" Six asked with a sigh, knowing Rex would go on to tell him either way.

"You...and Holly too" Rex muttered, twiddling his fingers in his lap. "There were some really big EVOs and I tried really hard to giht and be strong but the EVOs were really big and they beated-"

"Beat" Six corrected almost mechanically. "It's beat, Rex. Not beated" he said in a softer tone. When Rex didn't continue he added "Go on."

"They _beat_ me and hurt you and Holly real bad. And I didn't like it" Rex paused, his eyes glued to his fingers which had suddenly stopped moving. "I don't want you and Holly to get hurt, Six! Ever!"

There was something about the boy's tone of voice that made Six feel uneasy. And it was a while before he realized it was because Rex was crying. Very quietly and calmly, but it was still there. The small wavers in his voice and the occasional sniffle. Some nightmare that must have been.

"It's alright, Rex" Six offered awkwardly "No one is going to hurt any of us. We're safe here at Providence."

"You sure?" Rex looked the agent in the eyes for the first time that night (and in his entire life-he'd never seen Six without his shades before) and sniffled heartbreakingly.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"You promise?" Rex looked up at him unsurely.

"Yes, I promise."

"You'd better keep that. Promises are _really_ valuable. They mean a lot to me" Rex explained.

"I understand" Six said, regaining some of his posture. How a ten year old could even begin to melt years and years of his ice cold personality was completely unknown to him.

"Hey, Six?" Rex said suddenly, dragging an arm across his eyes.

Six simply turned to look at him.

"Can I sleep here tonight?"

"No. Go back to your own room" Six said, only half-heartedly. He hadn't meant for it to come out that way, as a matter of fact he'd meant for it to come out as a harsh demand, but somewhere down the road from his brain to his vocal cords, that demand became distorted into a half hearted statement. So hoping it sounded different to Rex than it did to him, Six moved back in his bed and casually lay down on his side. He closed his eyes and tried to forget the sudden softness that had come over him in the past few minutes. It simply would not do in his 24/7 profession.

But much to his dismay, a moment later Six felt the bed sink lower in front of him and a sudden warmth press up against his chest. He mentally groaned before opening his eyes. Jesus, he was exhausted and he really, really, from the bottom of his heart wanted to go to sleep. But the damn child insisted on-Hmmm, he was actually kind of cute, all curled up like that against Six's chest. It was almost-No, no, no, he had to get to sleep and the kid had to get to his own room. Period.

"Rex" Six called to the boy. But Rex shook his head vigorously. "Please, Six, the EVOs are gonna get me! Please don't let them get me..."

Six sighed for the millionth time that night-er morning. "Fine, fine. You can stay. But just till the morning and -"

"Thanks a million, Six!" Rex immediately lit up "I knew you wouldn't let them get me! I knew you wouldn't because you didn't let them get me all those months ago before you brought me here!"

Well that certainly touched a nerve. A nerve, Six was barely aware was even touchable anymore. The memory of Six's bringing Rex into Providence was definitely a sensitive one that neither of them had really spoken about. Six was almost beginning to think Rex had forgotten, but clearly he hadn't...

"Just, quiet down and go to sleep, Rex" Six said quietly.

"Okay" Rex nodded obediently before curling up against the older's chest again.

Six huffed as short spikes of jet black hair brushed around underneath his nose. Sometimes he forgot why he did these kinds of things. And it was only when he looked down and saw the vulnerable little boy lying close to him, clinging to him for protection and support, did Six remember.

The agent sighed contently as silence reined in the dark room once more. Thank god.

…

"Six?"

"Hm?"

"I'm never going to complain about your suit again."

"Why?"

"Because you look so much worse with just sweats!"

"That's it, out of my room-"

"No, no, sorry!"

"You better be. Now shut it and go to sleep."

"Okay. Goodnight, Six."

"Goodnight."

"Sleep tight."

"Okay, now you're pushing it."

**Alright, so that was the second one, hope you guys liked it! I just couldn't help but throw that last humorous little bit in there =D Hope Six wasn't too oc and I sincerely hope you all out there liked the image of Six without a shirt as much as I did ;]**

**Yay for Six Rex fluff! =D Any suggestions or requests? They're both more than welcome! =] Oh and I forgot to ask in the last chapter, what did you guys think of Holiday and Six's names in this? They're my own original names and I just thought they were very fitting. Let me know what you think!**

**Reviews are loved to no end! =]**


	3. Intrusion

**Hey guys! Sorry this took a bit, but I had a little trouble throwing romance, humor, action and drama all into one. So here's the result!**

**Hawkpath: lol you perv! I can just imagine Six's reaction to a statement like that XD XD**

**Lol, Enjoy!**

"Callan, get Rex back to the ship!" Agent Six shouted over the chaos of a battle that he was in the middle of. "Rex, stay right where you are! Don't move!" he ordered turning to the boy on the complete opposite end of the field. He managed to catch a glimpse of Rex nodding in a rather frightened manner before the EVO Six was fighting, swiped a claw out at him.

Damn EVOs showed up out of nowhere! And right in front of The Keep too, so now, not only was Six and Callan in danger, but so was Holiday and Rex(who had broken out of the ship in his boredom and lead the good doctor on a chase after him.) And now here Six was, just as battle worn comrade, Captain Callan, who was doing his best to reach the ten year old boy caught in the middle of battle. He wasn't as worried about Holiday(he knew full well that a few EVOs were nothing to her;she was more than capable of taking them out) as he was about Rex. Not only was Rex on the complete other side of the field, but if the kid tried any of his heroism garbage he could put them in some serious trouble.

Six inwardly groaned, as he saw one of the EVOs shoot a tentacle in Callan's direction and knock him clean off his feet. "Holiday!" he growled in the direction of the doctor.

Holiday blasted away the tentacle with one of her guns and turned to Six. "What?" she shouted, sounding rather irritated. She was after all trying not to get eaten by the blasted EVO that took Callan out and trying to guard the man's body at the same time. And suddenly a cold, sharp stinging feeling came up inside of Six that he couldn't exactly place, as he briefly wondered why Holiday was fighting with Callan instead of him to begin with. But he shook it off as the main issue came back to him.

"Get Rex" Six ordered.

"But-"

"I'll handle Callan, just get Rex!" Six replied, dodging the sharp claws of the EVO before him.

Holiday sighed and blasted one more tentacle before making a break for Rex. She crossed the field in a record 6 or seven seconds, blowing away anything that tried to mess with her on the way. While she did that, Six made his way over to Callan (whose unconscious form was about this close to getting devoured) keeping an eye on her as well as fighting off the EVOs.

And for the most part it looked like things were going to be alright. Holiday was going to get Rex, and they could make a safe retreat (because whereas Six wasn't the one to usually run from a problem, this was different, they were quite miserably outnumbered.) But suddenly, as Six looked behind the EVO in front of him, to Holiday, he saw her quickly embrace Rex and say something to him, unaware of the creature coming up behind her.

"Holiday!" Six yelled just as the beast took a swing for her. Thankfully, Holiday reacted immediately to the sound of his voice and turned. And upon seeing enormous EVO claws flying towards her, decided to release Rex and move. Unfortunately though, not fast enough.

The EVO's claws missed stabbing her through the chest, but did manage to tear across Holiday's leg. Her attempt to grab Rex and run was faltered as her leg became for the most part useless. She stumbled over and her hands immediately went to her profusely bleeding leg.

"Hey! You can't do that to my doctor!" Rex shouted from where he stood a few inches behind Holiday. But before he could even completely activate his nanties to form something, he EVO took a shot at him and sent him soaring back.

"No, Rex!" Holiday cried, looking back at the boy who was now unconcious on the ground, several feet away. Very quickly, she thanked the gods that the only visible wound(which was a small swipe on the shoulder) on him didn't seem nearly as bad as hers. And if anything it was the impact that knocked him out, not the wound itself. And when she looked back ahead of herself, she saw the demented looking EVO hovering over her, ready to strike once again. This time, her hands went to the gun holsters on either side of her waist, but much to her dismay, they were empty. She quickly looked around and saw that as she had fallen, her guns had been scattered farther than she could reach.

_Shit._

That was about the only thought that ran through her head before the EVO brought it's claws down for its attack. She simply closed her eyes and just waited for it to come, vaugely wondering how she was taking this so easy. And that had to be about her last thought before the EVO let out a threatening hiss and swung towards her. But instead of feeling the excruciating pain she had expected to feel as she was dying, she felt warmth all around her. She felt the wind blowing around her and in her hair. But more than anything else, she felt a strong, powerful and yet somehow at the same time, comforting and protective grip around her. And upon opeing her eyes, found herself in the arms of Six(she had to take a minute to think if she was having one of those "knight in shining armor-whoops, my bad, I mean ninja in green suit" dreams again.)

She also found that they were soaring through the air and Six was bringing one of his katanas back into his sleeve. Six must have grabbed her at the last second and then dealt with the EVO. And then decind to carry her to safety(hey, a doctor can dream...) But what about Rex? Holiday suddenly felt very frightened, both for herself and for Rex. And in her fear, she put her arms around Six's back and held onto him tighter in an effort to gain some comfort.

Little did she know that Six completely misinterpreted this gesture as that of affection. And as unlikely as it was for Six, he instantly froze up. Yes, Agent Six froze up at the first sign of affection from his partner. But she didn't need to know that. All she needed to know was that something or other happened, preferably, one of his injuries acted up causing them to go from a smooth glide to a crash landing, in which, surprisingly, he managed to keep his hold on her.

Six opened his eyes (not remembering closing them,) and found himself looking up at Holiday's frightened face-and felt his entire body tense as he realized the only reason he was looking up at her was because she was on top of him. She was literally lying on top of him.

And suddenly, every little detail of the situation felt like a big deal to him; his arm still around her back, her hands on his chest(possibly from impact and trying not to crash on top of him completely), the two of them being the only conscious organisms for miles-that anything could possibly happen between them and no one else would ever know.

Six refocused on the image of the doctor before him and found her much closer than he rmembered two seconds ago. As a matter of fact, she could feel her deep breaths on his...on his lips.

Needless to say Six was becoming increasingly uncomfortable with the entire situation, and yet at the same time...he was perfectly fine with it.

And he found, that it didn't feel nearly as wrong as he thought it would, to lean up a bit himself...until their lips were ever so gently brushing against one another...And just when they were about to really seal the deal-

"Six!" the squeeky ten year old voice of Rex pierced the air. Holiday practically threw herself off the agent, stood up and began casually walking away as though absolutely nothing important was happening prior to Rex's interference. Taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself and trying to get that damn blush off her face.

"Six, Six, Six!" Rex shouted running over to Six, who still lay on the ground...frozen. He vaguely heard the words Rex was yelling-something along the lines of "Oh my god you're alive, woah that EVO lookind like it was gonna eat us I mean did you see those claws and those teeth and..."

All Six could think about was that..that...did that count as a kiss? He didn't even know. He didn't know anything at the moment. And damn it, what was with the heat in his face!

"Hey Six?" Rex drawled, his face govering over Six's. "You look kinda dead. You ok?"

"Jesus Christ...I'm fine..." He grumled sitting up and dragging a palm across his face tiredly(a blatant effort to make his _own_ blush disapear.) He stood up and flinched as he pulled a wound on his leg. And to make things worse, the next thing he saw upon looking up was Holiday, bent over Callan's body, checking him out-er up...checking him up...

Six shook his head as he headed towards The Keep.

He needed a cup of coffee. And an Advil.

And definitely a bucket of cold water.

**This chapter was inspired by Lexii-Chan who gave me the brilliant idea of: Holiday and Six become closer or have some fluffy moment. That lil Rex interrupts.**

**So I hope that came out alright =] **

**On a side note, I was looking at the reviews for this story, and I'm so incredibly happy with it really. You guys rock, love you all. But I noticed that I was only three reviews short of getting ten per chapter. And ten per chapter, for me, is a lot. I mean I'm not asking for reviews, or demanding them, because myself personally, I hate it when people do that to me while I'm reading a story so I won't do it to you. **

**And it's not even that reviews make the story look good or anything, I don't take it like that. What you guys have to say actually has value to me. It's just that it really inspires me to write when I hear what my readers have to say, what they want to see or what they liked or disliked. That's why I make the effort to reply to every review or message I get =] So if there's three people, two, or even one that has an alert on this and doesn't review, if you could find it in your heart to leave me one little comment every few chapters or so I'd really love that =]**

**Thanks again guys =] Please review! =]**


	4. Catch

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I'm leaving for my country in like 2 days and I've been so frickin busy e_e**

******Alright, so anyway, this one is courtesy of Solara Goldsun who asked for: One where young Rex accidentally called Six "Daddy". I started doing that, I really did, but somehow it ended up as this, hopefully it ended up alright regardless =]**

******Hawkpath: Don't we all love just love a good dose of Holix to make the day? =D And as for the fight scene, thank you, I don't write fight scenes very often and I didn't think it'd come out very well but I guess it did! Thanks! =]**

******Enjoy!**

Agent Six sighed as he saw his ten year charge attempt to sneak up on him through the reflection on the laptop in front of him.

"What do you want, Rex?"

Upon hearing the agent's voice, Rex froze in his super-spy stealth stance and figuring he was caught anyway, opted to just making a run for the back of Six's chair and then jumping up, throwing his arms around Six's neck and resting his chin on the man's shoulder. Six noticed a small blue handball in one of Rex's hands.

And whereas a normal person would have cracked under the affection from such a sweet child, Six was completely unfazed. "I am very busy, Rex, why don't you bother-er go to Holiday instead?" he said in a perfectly monotone voice.

"Six" Rex sighed, staring off distantly "You always treat me like such a pain in the-"

"Because you are" Six replied, cutting the boy off.

Rex scrunched his nose "Now, now, I can't be that bad, I mean you do protect me for a reason. And it-"

"Rex, you're choking me" Six deadpanned. But Rex continued to rant.

"Doesn't even help that you seem to have a soft spot for me sometimes...come to think of it you have a bit of a soft spot for Holly too. But I think everyone has a soft spot for her. She's so...hot. I bet you think so too Six, because-"

"Rex, shut up" the growl went unnoticed.

"You hang out with her a lot. She hangs out with you a lot too! Come to think of it you guys are with each other almost all the time! I wonder what crazy things you guys do when I'm not around! Maybe you guys do the funnest thing there is to do around here! That'd be cool cause then you'd have to find a bed and-"

"Rex!" Six shouted. He unconsciously cleared his suddenly dry throat and loosened his tie a bit. When did it get so hot in his office?

"What?" Rex said, looking rather irritated at the person who'd just cut off his speech.

"That is...very inappropriate" Six coughed.

"What?" Rex looked at Six as though he'd grown an extra head "How is jumping on the bed, inappropriate?"

It was only years of training that stopped Six from twitching at that moment.

"I mean seriously Six, have you ever done anything more fun than jumped on a fluffy bed all day?" Rex inhaled deeply, closing his eyes. "Fun!"

Six took a deep breath and just barely stopped a palm from reaching his face. "What is it exactly that you want from me?"

Rex jumped off the back of Six's chair and walked to his side. "Wanna play catch with me?" He tossed the ball in his hand up and caught it again.

"No."

"How about-"

"No."

"What about-"

"No."

"Maybe you could-"

"No."

"Do you even want to throw me in the Petting Zoo today?"

"No. I have an enormous amount of paperwork to complete and you're not helping one bit" Six said, turning back to his work.

"Oh, come on, Six. Come on. Just a little game of catch? Throw a little ball around a few times?" Rex pouted a little, placing the handball on Six's desk and rolling it over to him. He frowned though when Six made no move towards it and allowed it to roll until it hit his laptop, changed course and rolled right off the desk.

"Ask Holiday. She'd say yes" Six said, attempting to brush the boy off.

"I can't ask Holiday" Rex said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Playing catch is something boys do with their Daddies!"

Six froze for a moment, unsure of how to respond to that. It was strange for the kid to throw out random sentiments like that and it actually caught the agent off guard. He finally came up with "I'm not your father, Rex."

"Yeah, but you're like my dad, right?" Rex said hopefully. "Because you're the only guy around here that cares about me-kinda like a...a male...male parental figure" he struggled to pronounce the last few words correctly.

"Who told you that?" Six raised a brow. How did the kid even get the impression he cared about him? That was the real thought running through Six's head. What with all the abuse and harsh words Rex had to deal with every day from the agent, the fact that he still through he cared was something to think about.

"I looked it up the word Daddy on Holly's computer the other day and it led me to this page that said, Father: A key male parental figure in a child's life. Fathers are are naturally protective, supportive, and responsible..." Rex said, suddenly looking down. "And I thought of you when I read those words. Ya' know, protective, supportive...kinda, responsible. I don't have a Dad-well I don't remember him at least. And I don't remember the things I did with him... and it feels really empty inside...not having any memories. So maybe if I made some new memories...with you...since you're kinda like my daddy...and Holly's kinda like a mommy..."

Six did his best to ignore his mind, which immediately began screaming what it meant if he was the father, Holiday was the mother and there was a kid involved. Instead he focused on how the boy's demeanor has gone from bouncing off the walls to looking down and speaking quietly. "Well...I'm busy now.."

"Please, Six!" Rex pleaded "Don't you know how special it is spending time with a dad? Didn't you ever play catch with your daddy?"

Immediately a million and one thoughts of his deceased father popped into Six's mind. But the overall thought was: _Nope, he was too busy serving the country to play catch with me. _

"Really?" Rex raised a brow.

"What?" Six said-and then realized he'd said that part about his father out loud. "I-yes. My father was a soldier."

"Oh...was he like you?" Rex asked in all innocence.

"Can't tell. He left when I was eight and returned when I was twice your age."

"And then?"

"Died in the nanite event two months later" Six replied coldly. And suddenly snapped back to reality; he was telling secrets he wouldn't tell to another living soul-to this boy. This boy that he was trying to get rid of mere minutes ago.

"So you've never played catch?" Rex said in disbelief.

"With my father, no. With my brother a few times, yes" Six replied, without even thinking. He was still trying to figure out what it was that was making him talk and not shoo off the boy to begin with.

"Six..." Rex said quietly "Do you have a family? Or kids?"

"No."

"Well..." Rex hesitated, fidgeting. "You've got me...a-and Holly too" he said looking up at the agent. And though Six was wearing his usual shades, he felt as though the kid was looking right through them and straight into his eyes. Straight into his soul.

"Yeah..." he choked out "I know."

"Catch?" Rex suggested with a small smile

"Not now" Six said. Now he had to find alcohol and drown out the memories he'd been working for years to forget that one little conversation had resurfaced. "Maybe later if you behave-"

"Nah, it's ok" Rex sighed, looking even more crestfallen than he originally had. "I'll just go ask Bobo-wait Bobo's not a man...maybe Callan or something..." He trailed off, heading towards the door.

Six watched Rex and suddenly felt as though he should say something. He wasn't sure what, but he felt like there was something he should be doing to help the downhearted boy walking away from him. After all that'd just happened, he couldn't just let him walk away. And besides, the kid was his charge...if his nanites shorted out or anything because of Six, he would never hear the end of it from White. Yes, that was a valid reason to do something, right? Yes of course it was-that and the thought of the poor kid trying to play catch with Callan-not a pretty image.

Six bent over and picked the handball off the floor where it had fallen near his foot. He looked at it for a moment, at the sloppily written "rEx" on it's surface in sharpie, before looking back to Rex, who was ever so slowly dragging himself out of the office, and called out "Hey..."

And just as Rex turned around, Six decided it wouldn't kill him to gently toss the ball at him.

And though Rex had to jump a little bit to catch the ball, once he came back down, with it in both his hands, the grin he gave Six as he looked up, was one to kill for. It made the agent feel strange inside...warm and tingly...as though he'd done something right. As though he'd done something great for someone he genuinely cared-No.

No, no, no. Six suddenly halted that train of thought...before he melted into a puddle of kind and concern at least. "Only a couple of throws, ok?" he told Rex, who nodded vigorously.

"Thanks, Six! I promise I won't bother you again for the next fifteen hundred hours for his!" Rex raised his arms over his arms for emphasis "Thanks a million!"

"Yeah, yeah, just throw the ball" Six rolled his eyes beneath his shades.

Jesus, he was turning into Holiday.

**Alright, so how was it? I know it's a bit short and a bit rushed as well, but like I said I'm heading overseas in like two days and I've been real busy. I'm gonna try real hard to get a chapter up before I leave but no promises. Oh and I hope Six's mind wasn't too perverted in this chapter XD XD**

**I remember someone had requested a cute mother son thing between Holiday and Rex and I really liked that idea so I'm gonna get to that real soon as well. If it's not the next one then it'll be the one after. I promise =]**

**And thank you guys, for all your reviews. I'm really happy that last message actually got through. Love you guys to death, you all rock =] I'd love it if you guys could keep it up. It makes us all happy =]**

**Oh and on a random note, who has a cat? I have a 10 month old kitten named Xanatos and I had to leave him at a friend's house cause I'm travelling and I can't bring him along. Miss the little guy already =( Ah, just thought I'd share =] If you do have a cat, or even a dog, ****I'm curious, ****what's his or her name? =]**

**Reviews are love, and remember, suggestions and requests are always welcome! =]**


	5. First Time

**Hey guys, well, now you know how much I love you! I'm on the plane updating this for you like a before take-off! So hopefully I can finish this before my wi-fi dies XD Ummmm lets see, what do I have to say...er...oh, ok, this one was done pretty fast last night while I procrastinated packing so it's a little rushed and vague. And it's something that came to me while hearing one of my most favorite songs and it's probably the first really serious, 100% non-comical serious romantic Holix in the series so far. So hopefully my shot at that came out alright =] If I missed anything I'm sorry and uh, now on to my lovely anon reviewers!**

**Hawkpath: Aw, thanks. That really means a lot. I love your reviews just as much as you love replies =] And yes, cutesy fluffy mushy feelings inside rock XD**

**God'sTourniquet472: Ok, first off let me say that is the most epic, badass username I have ever seen. God's Tourniquet? That's overkill. Rock on! Um, lol, well now that that's out of my system, thank you! Yeah I always imagined Six to have a neglected childhood. Not sure why, but yeah. Thanks again! =]**

**Mina: Thank you! Six gushiness rocks! =D**

**HOLY CRAP! I just noticed this chapters is like...5,600 something words! 0.o No wonder it took me so long...when did that happen? I swear sometimes you just type and let it flow... Anywho, here's the next one, Enjoy!**

**Oh and HOLYOHMYFRICKINGGOD I went from like 28 reviews on that last chapter...to 41! Oh my god! Thank you guys so much! Like, I can't even express in words right now how thankful I am. Love you all! I guess I'm repaying you here with my 5,600 some word thingy, hoping it's good enough =D **

Dr. Holiday sighed for the hundredth time that evening. It was a slow day really. Rex and Six's been out on what was supposedly an easy mission. Some old lady's parrot mutated or something. She didn't even need to constantly check up on Rex's biometrics. It was that easy of a job.

So while they were out doing their easy job, Holiday was stuck inside doing paperwork. The only relatively interesting thing anywhere within hundreds of feet of her being the little run down radio at the corner of her desk that had been running the whole time. Joy.

But she couldn't help but wonder, if it was such an easy job, why was it taking so long? She shook her head and returned to her paperwork. Knowing them, Rex had probably dragged Six off to get pizza and gotten lost or something. She smiled fondly to herself. Her two boys. What would she do without them to keep her busy twenty four seven? _Paperwork, that's what you'd do, _a voice in her head replied.

She sighed once more and decided to just finish her paperwork and just go back to her room and relax or something. And just when her pen re-connected with the paper before her, the door to the lab slid open and she heard footsteps coming towards her. She looked up, expecting Rex to be there, just about ready to shout a loud and excited "DID YA MISS ME?"

But much to her surprise, she saw Six walking towards her. And while she was happy they were back, another thought demanded her attention. _How unlike Six to actually make his presence known. _It seemed as time passed, Six had taken more and more liking to making Holiday jump out of her skin every time he randomly "appeared" behind her. But now, he was, his dress shoes loudly clicking towards her. And much to her surprise, as he came down the smal flight of only three steps to her work area, he stumbled over the last step. He caught himself in a flash, but stumbled briefly and Holiday caught it. She furrowed her brows, what was up with him today?

"Hey, Six" she said, turning her chair away from her desk and towards him casually "Good mission?"

He didn't reply, simply continued down the lab towards her. And Holiday wasn't sure how much sense her next thought made, but it was the first in her head: _He actually looks more uptight that usual today...which frankly...isn't very possibly is it?_

But she decided not to press him, especially if something was wrong.

"White said you have my briefing papers" Six said as he came to stand in front of her. Holiday suddenly noticed that his green suit coat was buttoned up all the way, which was rather odd for the man that usually kept it open to reveal the white shirt underneath. And even more, as she looked up, a large cut running from the agent's forehead, disappearing under cracked shades and reappearing below them and stopping half way down his cheek. It looked like it'd stopped bleeding hours ago.

"Yes, I do" Holiday said turning to the stack of papers next to her. She picked the first packet off the top and handed it to him.

"Thank you" he said taking them.

Holiday narrowed her eyes. "Are you alright, Six? You look a bit banged up." A million of all the wrong thoughts ran through her mind the second the words came out of her mouth. And she fought valiantly to keep herself from blushing.

"I'm fine" he attempted to cough casually.

"Are you sure? No injuries, anything?"

"No. it was an easy job" Six said in a slightly defensive tone. And for a second Holiday could've sworn his voice sounded...strained. Tired, exhausted. "It's nothing I can't handle.

"Please, Six. Tell me if something's wrong" she tried.

"Nothing is wrong" Six said in a solid tone. Holiday frowned. Maybe nothing was wrong...

But then, as Six straightened his coat, Holiday noticed a small spot of the green fabric become stained red. And suddenly, the little stain began seeping larger and larger until Holiday realized exactly what it was.

"Six!" she gasped, widening her eyes "You _are_ injured!"

Six furrowed his brows a little and looked down at his coat. "Shit" he growled. "It's nothing."

"Nothing?" Holiday shouted incredulously at him "It's staining up half your coat! How could you try to hide that from me? How did it even happen?"

"The mission...didn't turn out the way we'd expected." If Holiday didn't know any better, she would think he sounded panicked. "I can take care of it myself"

"No, you can't! That looks life-threatening!"

"It's just a scratch."

Oh yeah, Holiday remembered the last few times it was just a "scratch." And they all happened to end with Six dying and coming back to life a few times (literally, Holiday wasn't sure how a man flat lined so many times and still lived without a single handicap. Came with being a soldier she guessed.) It was times like that which reminded Holiday that Six was a human being after all. That it was possibly for him to die, least she liked that thought.

"Agent Six, as your doctor I am allowed to suspend you from field work if I feel the need to do so. If you don't let me check this up, I'll let you patch it up yourself to the best of your extent and suspend you as well. Be it for this little...scratch" Holiday said in a professional tone, knowing suspension was nothing but torture for the active agent.

"Holiday, please" Six said, sounding irritated. "I can handle this."

"Six" she said a bit softer than she'd intended. Woah, when did her tone go from professional to soft and caring? Nevertheless, she continued. "You're hurt. For the love of god, please let me fix it so you don't try to head back to your room and collapse on the way there, only to be found almost a half an hour by Callan who has to sit there for minutes just to find a pulse on you. You don't know what that does to me!" Holiday suddenly caught herself, just barely stopping herself from clamping her hands over her mouth. Of all the things to come out of her mouth, a personal thought came out? Damn it! How did she even get into repeating the events of his last "scratch"?

And while she cursed herself mentally, Six stood before her, really starting to feel the sting of that enormous cut he knew was on his chest. And Holiday's words only added to the sting. Not on his chest as much as in it. Six wasn't sure why, but the second the last sentence-the thought of her being hurt because of him occurred to him, he felt bad. Inside. As though hurting her was the worst thing in the world that he could do.

No-there were worse things in the world...like killing little children or getting fired from Providence which inevitably meant getting killed or murdering White or...or...hurting Holiday. Six's heart suddenly decided that hurting Holiday was on top of that list-regardless what his brain said. And before he could even think through the action properly, he said "Alright, you can fix it."

It had come out in Six's usual stoic tone, but the fact that it had come out at all suddenly scared the hell out of Six.

_Great the agent's mind growled No EVO in the world can scare you, no monster, no devil, no god can scare you. And yet the thought of getting checked out-er up...check up. Jesus, why do you always mess that up around her?_

He suddenly looked up at Holiday herself, who looked a tad surprised that he'd given in so easily. "Um...great!" she mustered up. "Good. Come on then." She said, leading him away from her desk towards her work area where she usually checked Rex up.

"I hope you know you're doing something right, Six. I'm really happy you're choosing this over almost dying again" she said as they walked.

Six didn't bother to reply. He vaguely wondered what her reaction would be if he told her he was just barely keeping himself from passing out right there. The mission had gone awry almost two hours ago. He'd been bleeding from a wound as deep as it for two hours. It was a miracle he was still able to keep up his aloof act...

So why was he so against getting checked up? _Cause the doc has the softest hands in the world. _Six mentally face palmed. What he'd do to erase years of experience that created that dry humor of his.

"Ok, here, sit" Holiday said, pointing to the metal table in front of her. Six eyed her warily before sitting on the table that only took a few inches off his height, making him just a bit taller than eye level with the doctor. Holiday grabbed a few supplies, gauze, rubbing alcohol, etc. and returned to Six. She looked at him as though expecting him to do something. And when the agent remained perfectly still, she spoke up. "Well, are you going to remove your coat, or am I going to have to take it off for you?"

"No" Six answered the rhetorical question a little to quickly.

Holiday chuckled as he began unbuttoning is coat. But it eventually died out as he removed it completely and placed it on the table beside him, revealing a once white, now red button down shirt. There was a horrifying tear across it that stretched somewhere from Six's left collar bone all the way down near his right hip.

Holiday even gasped a little at it. "You wanted to treat this yourself?" she whispered as soon as she could look him in the eyes-er shades straight.

Six didn't reply.

"I'm surprised you haven't bled to death yet!" Holiday cried.

"Are you quiet done yet, Doctor?" Six said, more embarrassed than irritated. Of course, he wouldn't let that show...

"Yes, ok" Holiday took a deep breath. Yeah, the sight of Six slowly bleeding to death did scare her a little more than she'd expected. "Take your shirt off" she said casually, ready to get down to treating him already.

"Excuse me?" Six said, his throat suddenly becoming dry.

"Take your shirt off" Holiday repeated, just as casually as the last time. "What do you, want me to treat you through your shirt?" And suddenly, the second she finished speaking the words, the reality of them hit her. She was asking _Six_ to take his shirt off...

So that's why he sounded like she'd just slapped him...

"Er, maybe I should take this back to my room and try myself" Six said looking at the materials Holiday had gathered.

"No" she shook her head. _Get your childish fantasies out of your head and just stop him from bleeding, dammit. _Finally, her mind was saying something useful. Right, that's exactly what she would do. Just get it over with. Forget any feelings of her own and just help him. "I'll do it, Six. Just don't make it harder than it has to be" she reverted back to her professional tone.

Six stared at her hard for a while before reaching for the buttons of his shirt. He slowly unbuttoned the few that were still done and peeled the bloody shirt off himself. He laid it next to his coat, avoiding Holiday's gaze the whole time.  
"Ok, good" Holiday said quietly as she reached for the rubbing alcohol. She dabbed a cotton ball in the substance and made for where the cut began, at his collar bone. And then stopped. She looked up at his face and remembered the cut across his right eye. "Should I treat that first?"

Six raised a brow at her. _Sure take my shirt off, remove my shades and strip me of my dignity why don't you? _Six mentally told his mind to shut up. And despite the sarcastic thought that ran through his head, the word that came out of his mouth was the complete opposite. "Sure."

"Ok" Holiday said, once again startled that he'd given in so easily. She placed the cotton ball gently upside down next to Six on the table. And reached for his face; for his glasses.

She suddenly became aware of every little detail around her. The sudden heat in the room, the fact that she was reaching to remove Six's glasses and he wasn't doing anything to stop her, the fact that she had millions of papers still to fill out, the fact that she'd left the window open even though the air conditioner was open, she'd left the cap to her nice black gel pen open, even the song that'd just started playing on the radio:

_We're both looking for something, _

"Is something wrong?" Six said, his voice as stiff as ever. Holiday was suddenly snapped back to the situation before her and that she'd just about froze midway to removing Six's shades.

"Oh, no, nothing's wrong" she said as she quickly took his glasses, closed them and set them near his coat and shirt.

_We've been afraid to find_

Green.

His eyes are a piercing green. Just like hers. Just as piercing...and green.

_It's easier to be broken  
It's easier to hide_

She couldn't help but stare at them for a moment. Those piercing green eyes she was sure she'd never see again. But slowly she managed to snap herself out of it and reach for Six's face. She placed a hand gently on his cheek(she noticed him flinch the slightest bit) to keep it steady and moved the other hand with the cotton ball towards the wound. Holiday vaguely wondered how she wasn't shaking and trembling horrifically; she was touching Six. Physically touching him. Gently.

Six just barely stopped himself from hissing in pain as the cotton ball made contact with the tip of his wound. But he did however jerk backwards the slightest bit, in the process, unintentionally tearing his cheek from her gentle touch. Oh god. _It's not too late now Six, just tell her you can handle it and leave! Just...go..._

She hesitated for a moment before replacing the hand and slowly traced down the cut with the cotton ball. And Six wasn't sure when, but at one point, she'd began speaking to him. As though she knew the amount of pain it was causing him. As though she knew he needed soothing.

"Just a little more, Six" she would whisper, focusing on the wound. "Just a little bit more, alright?" And it was at that point that Six noticed how close she'd gotten...to his face. He finally moved his eyes from the place where he had them locked straight ahead, to her eyes. To her own set of piercing green eyes that were not looking back at his eyes, but rather on the wound she was treating. And her face was so...close.

_Looking at you,holding my breath,  
For once in my life,I'm scared to death,_

Six could've sworn he could feel her slow, warm puffs of breath on his moist lips-woah...when had that happened? God, he was terrified. There was no use in denying it, he was scared shitless. Of this woman. And why? He hadn't a single clue.

Six's train of thoughts was cut off as the cotton ball reached the end off his cut, half way down his cheek. How did she do that so fast? And without him noticing too? Jesus, this woman was driving him crazy! Six's mind suddenly froze. _What? Where did that come from? Driving you crazy? Snap out of it Six. Stop having a meltdown in front of her. Man up and cool the emotions, Six. Man up! _The emotions? Since when did he let emotions out when dealing with Holiday? Lord...Agent Six was so confused...

"If it stings it's a good thing, alright?" Holiday began, looking up at his eyes for the first time in a while. "The air in here is sterilized, so it might do that, but since this one's stopped bleeding, I'm not going to bother bandage it. The alcohol is strong enough to fix it, okay?"

Six simply nodded; he didn't trust himself to speak at the moment.

_I'm taking a chance, letting you inside._

"I'm going to have to go to your chest with the alcohol now" she said, looking more afraid for him then he himself was...at least on the outside.

"Alright" Six said slowly. One word. That's all he trusted himself to to say without choking up.

Holiday's expression lightened with the word of his approval. She tossed the used cotton ball into a nearby garbage can and prepared another one (larger in size) with more alcohol. And this time she placed a warm hand on the right side of his chest(where it wasn't bleeding) and began tracing the cut with the cotton ball starting from his left collar bone.

But the second the cotton ball touched the still bleeding cut, something inside Six snapped. What with the mixed emotions tearing him up on the inside, his lack of focus and the fact that Holiday had a hand on his bare chest was enough for the sting of the alcohol to catch him completely off guard. And in the sudden pain, Six shot a hand up and grabbed Holiday by the shoulder. Really death gripped her shoulder, as though he would die if he lost physical contact with her.

He stayed like that for a while, teeth ground, head down, eyes closed, hand on Holiday's shoulder, for support he guessed, until the stinging began to fade away.

"There you go, Six. Just let it out."

He looked up and found her smiling softly at him. _Right, she's Holiday. Of course she didn't mind at his sudden outburst. _But why did Six feel like there was more than just a literal meaning to the words she'd just said? He looked up, from her soft red lips, to her eyes and suddenly, whatever it was that'd snapped inside of him seconds ago, reverted back to place. The confusion inside of him, the pain, everything that caused him harm fled Six's mind the second he looked into her eyes.

_Feeling alive all over again,  
As deep as the sky, under my skin_

Suddenly, just looking her in the eyes he felt as though his wounds were minor, nothing life threatening, and that he could jump up with renewed energy and fight off a hundred more EVO. Just for her.

_Oh, that's just great. Wait to go Adam Falconer, you love the doctor._

_Like being in love, she says  
For the first time_

That was definitely a shocker. Six thought about what his mind had just told him over and over again. _I love the doctor. I love Holiday. I love...Julie Holiday._

_Maybe I'm wrong,  
But I'm feeling right where I belong_

And much to Six's surprise, the horrible feeling that he'd expected to get the second he thought about a thing as looked down upon in his world as _love, _never came. Instead...it felt perfectly fine. _I love Julie Holiday. _He could have said it a million times and it still would've sounded right every single time.

_With you tonight  
Like being in love, _

_To feel for the first time_

As a matter of fact it all felt right. Everything, from sitting at Holiday's lab this fine evening to the proximity between them. Her touch, her gaze, everything about her felt so damn right! Like being in love. For the first damn time.

_The world that I see inside you  
Waiting to come to life_

Holiday was about half way down Six's chest when she noticed him staring at her. Perhaps he forgot his shades weren't on anymore and it was blatantly clear when he was staring at her. But it wasn't the first time she'd caught him staring that evening. Ha, what a funny thought. Six staring at her. As though that would ever happen. She wished. She wasn't very sure why, but she wished.

_Waking me up to dreaming  
Reality in your eyes  
_

She looked straight into the amazing eyes...and found them staring back. With...emotion. Well, she certainly saw something in his eyes. She imagined that was what she looked like right now. Like a contemplating fool with one too many emotions for the person in front of her. Well, that was one thing they had in common, how they felt-

_Looking at you,  
Holding my breath,_

Holiday's breath caught abruptly in her throat. They both looked like the felt the same... She suddenly got the strangest feeling in the pit of her stomach and felt a small blush creep up to her cheeks. Of all the amazing men in the world, why was it Six that made her feel like that? Six, the green suited ninja that had about as many emotions as a wall. That made her feel an overdrive of emotions.

_For once in my life  
I'm scared to death,_

Why did any man make her feel like that any more? After _him, _Holiday had found the whole concept of love pretty useless-wait...rewind...did she just think love? Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no. She did _not_ love Six.

_I'm taking a chance,  
Letting you inside._

Did she?

_I'm feeling alive all over again  
As deep as the sky under my skin_

Holiday suddenly realized, Six had never released her shoulder. It certainly wasn't in a death grip anymore, but the hand was now gently holding her shoulder. As though he was afraid to let go of her. Just as afraid as she was to let go of him. She noticed something about Six. He actually had a very gentle touch. For a soldier of his status he had such a powerful and yet dedicated touch. She loved it. She loved him.

_Like being in love, _

_She says, for the first time_

Yes. She did love him. She'd been loving him for a while now. _I love him. I love six. I love agent Six. I love Adam Falconer._

_Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right  
Where I belong _

God, she wasn't sure if it was alright or not, but to her, thinking all that felt perfectly fine.

_With you tonight  
Like being in love to feel _

_For the first time  
_

If this was what love felt like she was never in love with that other bastard. No, if this was what loved felt like, he was never even close. It was only today, that Julie Holiday was in love. For the first time.

_We're crashing  
Into the unknown  
We're lost in this  
But it feels like home_

He wished she would only know how right the thought of her felt to him. But she'd been working the whole time he'd been thinking...and staring. She didn't care.

And she wished he would only know how right the thought of him felt to her. But she'd been working the entire time just as well as thinking, and as far as she was concerned, he hadn't made any visible reactions to her gentle touches here and there. He didn't care.

_I'm feeling alive all over again  
As deep as the sky under my skin  
Like being in love, she says, for the first time_

Holiday tied off the last bit of gauze around his stomach-she didn't even remember doing half that. Her thoughts were her main focus. Her hands were simply moving to make it all seem inconspicuous. God, really? She was in love with Six? She felt so damn happy and disappointed at the same time. Disappointed that he probably didn't feel the same. Happy that she finally knew.

_Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right  
Where I belong with you tonight  
Like being in love to feel for the first time_

Six watched her work the last bit of gauze around himself. She'd gone around his entire upper body with that stuff. Gently touching and stroking the entire way. Six wondered of she noticed his sudden flushed skin tone. God, did he love her.

And as the song began to fade out, Holiday finished her work and looked up at him. Shades still off. His bright green eyes still shining. She drew to her full height and searched his face for anything, any hints as to how he might be feeling. Damn it she needed to know of he felt the same...felt anything for her.

"Take care of that...ok?" she said, gently placing a hand at the side of his head and tracing the cut on his face with a finger. He closed his eyes as she traced down it. And when he opened his eyes again, there she was, just centimeters from his face. And suddenly his mind was reeling to damn fast to even move away. But no, he didn't want to move away.

_Ah, but Six, the consequences-__**Shut up**_. He growled at his mind. He noticed her begin to edge closer and closer.

God, this was so perfect, why weren't they already together damn it?

Suddenly, a voice sounded from Six's earpiece:

White to Six, White to Six, do you copy Agent Six?"

Oh right. That's why.

Knowing he had to answer, Holiday moved away from him as casually as she possibly could and began gathering all her supplies. She couldn't help but feel horribly crestfallen as she grabbed her things and headed bck to the supply cabinet. She vaguely hears Six talking to White-something about a mission briefing, a new mission and his foolishness in saving Rex and getting hurt himself during the last mission.

She busied herself at her cabinet. Just barely holding back-oh god, was she crying? Aw man, why was she crying? This was nothing to cry about! The thought made her feel even worse. She bit her lip. _This is the second time we've come this close...and it's so hard to get him like this...damn it!_

"Holiday?" she heard Six call.

She took a second to breathe and compose herself before turning around to face him. She saw him begin to gather his belongings.

"Are you alright?" Was that...sincerity in his voice? No, no...it couldn't be.

"Mhm" she nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"We have another mission in a few hours."

"Okay."

"I'll see you at the briefing."

"Okay."

"...Thank you."

"You're welcome."

And with that those piercing green eyes were hidden behind dark shades once more and Six quickly rushed out of the lab. Holiday sighed and looked at a nearby clock.

Well that took up...only five minutes...Jesus. She sighed once again, trudged back to her desk and glared at the paperwork she still had to finish, as though if she glared hard enough it would all disappear. She sighed for the third time that minute.

Well she felt pretty shitty. At least for someone that'd just fallen in love for the first time.

She chuckled at the thought and restarted the paper she'd abandoned five minutes ago. Might as well.

**Ahhhhh the plane is taking off! 0.o Ok, quick ending notes!**

**Yay! Six and Holiday have finally acknowledged their love for one another! I know it's a bit confusing at times, but try to bear with me =] Maybe I'll change it around a bit when I stop at London to transfer. I don't know, you tell me =]**

**Oh and the song is called First Time by Lifehouse. It's an amazing song that I grew up with and I heard it again the other day after a year or so and the first thing that popped into my head was "Hm...this sounds kinda like Six and Holiday!' lol, go listen to it, it's an amazing song, and uh...have a great life for the 2 day's I'm overseas! =D**

**Next update will be soon too, I promise =] **

**So I noticed you guys really had a nice positive reaction to my little personal question last time which was if you had a pet or not. And I have to say I really like doing things like that because I'm a blogger(if any of you have a tumblr please feel free to add/follow me, it's shymatlupin. tumblr. com If you follow me I'll generally follow you back and be sure to tell me who you are! =]) and I like knowing who my readers are =] It makes me feel close with them and that's really important, to me at least.**

**So I was thinking of throwing up a question here every chapter. Just something little if you feel like telling me =] So for this chapter's question: **

**What's the most interesting place you've traveled to?**

**Reviews are love! =] And see ya guys in two days!**

**Oh and if you bothered to read this whole rant of mine to this last bit then thanks! =D**


	6. Care

**Hey guys! So I'm in Bangladesh now, yay! I'm having fun here, my sister's getting married in 11 days so yay for her and her awesome fiance =] Thanks a million to those of you who wished me a safe flight and a good time here, it's very appreciated =] **

**So, when I was thinking of what to do for the next chapter, I thought back to that review a few chapters ago by an anon reviewer named Holix that requested a cute mother son kinda thing for Holiday and Rex. So I came up with this. So I hope you guys like it!**

**God'sToruniquest472: Lol they really do need to just kiss already =D And believe me, I enjoy the long chapters just as much as you do. There will definitely be more of that soon =]  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

Dr. Holiday was working on the usual paperwork, when her ten year old charge walked into the lab. Somewhat thankful for the distraction, Holiday turned to the boy as he made his way across the lab and over to her.

"Hi, Rex" she smiled as he approached her, readying herself for his daily dose of playful flirting. But her smile faded as she noticed Rex didn't reply. He kept his head low and stopped directly in front of her.

"Hey" she said sympathetically, "What's wrong?"

"Everything" Rex muttered, still not looking up.

"What?" Holiday raised a brow "Come on, what's up?" She said putting a finger beneath his chin and lifting his face up to look at her. She frowned as she saw the boy's tear stained face.

"Why are you crying? Rex, are you hurt?" she suddenly became concerned.

"Kinda" he sniffled.

"Where?" She asked, starting to look around him for any injuries. She gasped lightly when she saw bruises all over the side of his face.

"No, no" Rex shook his head, hearing her gasp. "That's not where it hurts…"

Holiday raised a brow "Ok, then where does it hurt?"

"Inside" Rex muttered.

"Inside? Where?" Holiday said, becoming even more worried. God, if Six pushed him into some crazy training exercise, got him internally injured and then sent him over all alone, she was going to strangle him.

"In…here" Rex said pointing to the right side of his chest after much thought.

And then it hit Holiday. The poor kid was having an emotional issue. "Aw, come here, honey" she said dragging over a nearby chair "Sit. You want to talk about it?"

Rex nodded as he took a seat. "I'm lost."

"What?"

"I'm lost. I don't know anything!" Rex shouted in a frustrated tone. "I don't know anything or anyone. I live in this place that doesn't give two shits-"

"Rex!"

"What?"

"Where did you learn that word?"

"…Bobo…"

Holiday rolled her eyes with a sigh. "Okay, continue."

"I don't remember anything except for my name, Providence doesn't give…a _crap_ about me and it's just…I don't know…that's the problem. I don't know. I don't know anything!" Rex yelled, looking like he was on the verge of tears again.

"Rex" Holiday said furrowing her brows "We've had this talk a million times…what's really bothering you?"

Rex sighed and looked down again. He remained silent for a long time, as though trying to find the right words to express his problems. And then finally after a while, which Holiday granted him to think, he spoke:

"I broke out again."

"Yes, I know, Six told me" Holiday said, recalling the event of only four or so hours ago.

"And I found this park…"

Holiday suddenly had a sinking feeling she knew what this was about.

"And there were loads of kids there…just like me. And they were all there with their mommies and daddies and puppies, and they were all having so much fun…"

"And you were there alone?"

"Yeah…" Rex sighed. "And this kid started making fun of me…cause I was all alone…"

"And then?" Holiday urged him to go on.

"And then I hit him."

"Oh, Rex" she was afraid he was going to say that. "You hit him?"

Rex nodded.

"Please tell me you hit him with your fist and not-"

Rex shook his head.

"You hit him with-"

Nod.

"Rex…"

"And then he hit me and I hit him again and then someone started screaming. And someone called me a monster and I said 'No, my name is Rex' but she didn't listen to me. She called me a monster even though I turned my hand back to normal. Why would she do that?" Rex asked, furrowing his brows in genuine confusion.

Holiday opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off as Rex decided to continue.

"And then the boy's mommy came and she asked me where my parents were and I told her…I told her I know where they were and then she said something about how kids that have irresponsible parents don't have manners and are bad, but I told her I wasn't bad, I was actually really good…kinda. But then she started yelling at me a lot cause I hit her kid. And it made me feel really bad and I started crying and the lady said she was gonna wait till my parents came so she could tell them what I did, and that made me cry even more…" Rex explained, on the verge of tears again.

"And then?" Holiday asked, almost afraid to hear the rest of the painful story.

"And then Six came" Rex said "For the first time in my life I was happy to see Six after a break out."

"He brought you back?"

"Yeah. And then he yelled at me. A lot. Like the lady did. Except it hurts more when Six yells at me because I actually care about what Six says…"

"He yelled at you about breaking out or hitting the kid?"

"Both."

Holiday cringed a bit. "I thought Six was there standing up for me. But he's just like everyone else; he doesn't care. No one cares" Rex trailed off as tears began to pour out of his eyes and travel down his face.

"Oh, Rex" Holiday said softly as the boy began full out crying and hiccuping. She took his hand, pulled him off his seat and pulled him closer to her. She put her arms around him in a gentle embrace. "Come on, honey. Don't cry."

"How can I not cry" Rex said in a muffled response "I just feel bad…all the time…about everything and no one tries to help me. I don't have any friends…I don't have anything or anyone. No one loves me…" he choked out.

Holiday tightened her grip on him and rested her chin on his spiky hair. "You have people who care about you…" she said softly after a while. "I know I do. I love you a lot."

Rex slowly looked up at her. "You do?"

"Yup" She nodded; happy he wasn't breaking down anymore. "And I know a bunch of people who care about you. I know Bobo cares about you and remember that assistant I had a couple of months ago?"

Rex nodded. "The pretty one?"

"Yes, her, I know she cared about you. And you know what, even Six cares about you."

Oh no, he looked like he was going to cry again.

"Six does care about you" Holiday continued before that happened. "Who else does he ever go out to personally find himself?"

"No one…" Rex muttered.

"And who else does he comfort when they have a nightmare?"

A small smile found its way onto Rex's face.

"Yeah, you remember that, don't you?"

"Yup."

"Listen, Rex" Holiday said, putting some distance between herself and the boy and putting her hands on his shoulders. "We all care about you very much, okay? Especially Six. Don't ever for a second doubt that. You might not have a mother, a father and a puppy like the other families you saw ut you do have a family. You'll always have me, Six and Bobo…which is close enough" she shrugged with a small smile. "And the next time you want to go to the park, just ask me, okay? I'll get White to understand."

"Okay" Rex nodded. He looked down for a second and then looked back at Holiday. "Hey…you know what Six said to that crazy lady in the park when she started whining about me?"

"What did he say?" Holiday asked with a smile.

"He said 'Calm yourself and your own child down before complaining about mine." Rex replied with a grin.

Holiday's brows shot up "He actually said that?"

"Yup! And he let me ride his hoverboard with him!"

"Did he now?" Holiday smiled.

"Yes, and it's never happening again." Both Holiday and Rex turned to the voice of Six. They saw the agent standing casually at the door.

"Six!" Holiday said "How long have you been there?" She wondered how much of that he'd seen and heard.

"Long enough" was Six's vague answer. "Now come on, kid. The monkey's ordered pizza."

"Really?" Rex's face lit up.

"Really" Six said, turning to leave. "Now hurry. Before he finishes it."

Rex was about to bound off as well, but before he did, he turned to Holiday. "Thanks a lot Holly" he said quietly before throwing his arms around her neck for a hug.

Holiday simply smiled at him. And with that he ran off after Six.

She sighed and got up, deciding on following Rex and Six back to the pizza. She could do with a slice…and a little more distraction from her paperwork.

And then maybe she could have a talk with Six about calling Rex his kid. Holiday just couldn't help but laugh to herself at the thought.

**Hope you guys liked that! It has to be one of my favorites. I had a blast writing it =] Next chapter will be a prompt by Second Daughter of Eve who asked for : Rex's eleventh birthday, how Six and Holiday would celebrate, along with everyone else.**

**So that's the next one. And for any of you who are interested, I posted a deleted part from the last chapter on my tumblr. So if you guys wanna check that out, this is the link. And if you review to this chapter and read the deleted part, make sure to let me know what you think about it and whether I should throw it in the actual chapter somewhere:** **http: / shymatlupin. tumblr. com/ post /776451188/ stories-deleted-part-from-perfectly-dysfunctional**

**Just get rid of the spaces cause ff doesn't allow linking for some odd reason. And again like I said two chapters ago, I'm a blogger, if you are too, my tumblr is shymatlupin. tumblr. com. So feel free to follow me on tumblr, where I post insides and deleted scenes to my stories, artwork and other stuff. Or if you want me to follow let me know! Cause I'm all for that too =]  
**

**Anywho, thanks to everyone who bothered run through my rant last time and make it to the question of the chapter =D This chapter's is:**

**Everyone's got one song that they've heard that fits their life story perfectly. So tell me guys, what's your life song?**

**Reviews are loooove! =D  
**


	7. Eleven

**Hey guys! ****Before we even begin, I want to apologize like a mad person for this half assed chapter. Or as far as I'm concerned it is. I mean I've just been so damn busy lately with the wedding that I've barely gotten a chance to write. But I don't wanna go too long without updating this, so hopefully this chapter is somewhat decent =( I apologize most sincerely to the person that requested this chapter for it's half assed-ness =(**

**nera: Thank you! This story is kind of composed of spontaneous aw moments isn't it? =D**

**ChimeraRaven33: Thank you! I almost burst into tears myself ;] And yes, Six being sweet rocks =D**

**Paru-sama: lol thanks, seriously this is kinda helping me get over the lack of episodes too XD**

**notesnumbers: Thank you!**

**NoneofTheAbove: Thanks! Yeah, calling Rex is extremely cute, isn't it? =D**

**redwhiteandblueeeee: So I'm guessing you're American? U.S.A! =D Thank you and yes, Rex is awesome =D**

**A special thank you to Hawpath13, who so kindly advertised this story on her story I Owe You. And to anyone who decided to check this out through that. So I'm gonna go check I Owe You out now, and I suggest you guys do the same =] **

**So erm...yeah...try to Enjoy!**

"So remind me why we're doing this again?" Bobo grumbled as he dropped the balloon he'd just finished blowing up.

"Because it's Rex's birthday, Bobo, I thought we covered this about an hour ago" Dr. Holiday said, finishing up the last few touches on the nicely decorated room.

"No, I mean why are you throwing the kid a party to begin with? It's not even his real birthday. God knows when his real birthday is..." Bobo trailed off, picking up another balloon.

"It doesn't matter. It's the day that Six found him and it's just as good as" Holiday replied "He needs something like this to hold on to. To build memories on. It's healthy. And besides he's been a little down for a while now, since Six's been gone. This'll cheer him up."

"Psh" Bobo rolled his one visible eye. "Gimme a break, if anything the kid's probably happy the ninja's been out shooting EVOs in god knows where for the past few days. Keeps him out of the petting zoo at six in the morning."

"Six means more to Rex than you think" Holiday said. "Especially, now because he left on a rather…bad note."

"Well, the kid did get on his last nerve breaking out the second before he had to leave. Not to mention he had to delay his mission 'cause White wasn't done lecturing him about controlling his charges. I would've killed the kid too" Bobo said reasonably.

"Yes, but the fact that Six left for such a dangerous mission on such a bad note is what upset Rex" Holiday said, a little louder than she'd intended with a bit of a "why don't you understand?" look.

"Whatever you say" Bobo shrugged.

"I called Six and told him to pick something up for Rex on his way back."

"And his chances of actually doing that are…" Bobo raised a brow. When Holiday remained silent, he continued. "Plus, he ain't getting' back till tomorrow so there's no use."

"Bobo, shh" she hushed the monkey. "So we've got the cake, the decorations, the presents-we're good, right?" Holiday sighed finally turning to the monkey.

"Yeah, yeah, just call the kid in" Bobo waved a hand.

Holiday smiled and clicked on the comm. device in her ear. She waited a while for Rex to respond. And when he did, with a dull "Yeah?" she said, softly "Hey honey, do you think you can come down to the lab for a minute?"

The response Holiday got was a deep sigh and a "Sure, anything for you, doc."

And a good five minutes or so later, the doors slid open, revealing the (technically) eleven year old boy. He looked a bit surprised to see the lab full of such colors. "What's all this?"

"Well, today marks a whole year since Six found you and brought you here, so I decided to officially adopt this day as your birthday" Holiday explained. "And I thought I'd set up a few things for your birthday." She stepped out of the way of the large table that contained some balloons, two wrapped presents and a circular chocolate decorated cake.

"Oh…wow" Rex breathed, walking over to Holiday "Thanks…" He spoke, in shock. That someone would actually bother doing something like that for him. He looked up at Holiday, looking like he was about to break down. "I saw on the t.v once…about birthdays-this is real nice." And then, much to Holiday's surprise, Rex jumped forward and hugged her.

Holiday smiled and returned the hug.

"Thanks, this really, really means a lot" Rex said quietly.

"You're welcome, honey" Holiday said equally as soft.

"And you too Bobo" Rex said, briefly pulling away from Holiday. "Thanks. This is real nice of you."

Bobo huffed, a bit stung at being called nice. But decided just to say "No problem kid." For his sake.

"Hey" Rex said suddenly perking up and looking towards the table "Cake looks real good."

Of course after the look Rex gave that chocolate cake, it was gone within minutes. Aside from one slice, which Rex had insisted on leaving for Six-no matter how long it took the man to come back. After that he'd gone straight for the presents.

First was Bobo's present, which was blatantly a banana in wrapping paper with a bow on top. Still, it served Rex's stomach well for a good three minutes or so in which he opened Holiday's present

Next, he'd torn open Holiday's box, which had been wrapped in bright blue wrapping paper. It contained a brand new basketball, like the ones he'd see on t.v and ask Six for all the time. He'd been very excited to break out and find a court to use it on-to which Holiday quickly told him to just use the base's gym instead…he'd get in much less trouble that way.

"Thanks a million, Holly!" Rex shouted gently bouncing his new basketball up and down. "This is so awesome. Can we do this every year?"

"Well, that is the point of a birthday, right?" Holiday smiled "It comes once a year."

"Alright!" Rex grinned. And just when he was about to say more, the doors to the lab slid open. All three occupants of the room turned to see who it was. And much to their surprise, it was Six. And they would have been a little more excited, had they not noticed the condition the agent was in. There was blood streaming down the side of his face and his left arm looked unusually limp.

"Six!" Rex called out to the man on the other side of the lab, but before he could continue, Six began walking towards them.

"Holiday" he said a bit colder than usual "Fix this" he gestured towards his arm "Now."

"Um, yeah, sure" Holiday said, a bit startled by his sudden entrance. Six didn't even spare the other two in the room a glance. He walked to the other side of the lab, seated himself at Holiday's check-up table and waited for the doctor.

Holiday was quick to meet him there and prepare to check him up. She vaguely wondered if he'd listened to her and gotten anything for Rex. She looked over at him and when he looked back, she gave him and expectant look. But he simply raised a brow and looked away. _Great. He forgot. _

Holiday looked back to Rex, who looked worried and disappointed at the same time. Worried cause Six looked like hell and disappointed because the agent had pretty much crashed his little party and was probably gonna get back to killing him when he was alright again.

Holiday got out her materials, but before she could begin, Six stopped her.

"Wait."

This time she raised a brow at him.

"Rex" he called, turning to where the boy stood frozen.

Rex jumped a bit upon hearing his name. He looked at Six with a bit of a confused expression.

"Come here." It was a simply command, but Rex wasted absolutely no time to obey. He quickly dashed over and stood in front of Six, head low.

"Have you broken out since I left?" Six asked, staring a hole through the boy.

"No" Rex shook his head.

"Have you given the doctor any trouble?"

"No."

"Have you given anyone any kind of trouble?"

"…No."

"Good."

"No-wait what?"

"Good."

Rex blinked at his guardian. Well that was new. Good. Good was an improvement. Good was a compliment. Good was…well, good. He gave the smallest smile.

"Here" Six said as he reached his good hand into his coat and pulled out an average sized rectangular cardboard box and pushed it towards Rex. Both Holiday and Rex's faces visibly lit up upon seeing Six hand it over. He _didn't_ forget.

Rex took the box and immediately threw the cover open. Clothing. It was clothing. Looked like a jacket with a pair of black gloves on top of them Rex put the box down on the table next to Six and took the gloves off of the jacket, put them aside and took the jacket from the box. It unfolded as he held it out in front of himself, looking it over. It was a red jacket with two orange stripes on each upper arm and orange borders at the bottom and sleeves. Rex smiled at the jacket. Looked pretty hot. Probably a size or two too big, but it still looked pretty good. He looked past the jacket, at the gloves he'd laid near the box. With those gloves the jacket would look great.

He lowered the jacket and looked at Six with a smile. "Thanks a million, Six. This looks totally awesome!"

"Thought you'd like it" Six said.

Rex grinned and began putting the jacket on.

"Listen, Rex" Six said, directing the boy's attention back to him. Rex looked back at him, halfway through putting the jacket on. "I don't enjoy yelling at and lecturing you" Six continued. "So don't make me have to do it."

Rex nodded. "Got it." He finished putting on his jacket with a smile. He supposed that was Six's way of apologizing.

"Now, go. Entertain yourself. I let you keep a talking monkey for a reason" Six said gesturing towards the door.

"Kay, bye Six! Bye Holly!" Rex cried as he grabbed his new belongings and dashed back towards where Bobo was waiting.

Six and Holiday heard a vague "Bobo, Bobo, Bobo, look what Six gave me!" before the sound of the doors. Holiday chuckled and looked up at Six. "Wow. You do have a heart."

"Very, funny, doctor" Six said in his usual monotone voice. "Now if you will."

"Yes, of course" Holiday said with a suppressed grin. The day hadn't gone nearly as she'd expected it. She hadn't managed an average birthday party for Rex, but it was close. And in a place like Providence, that was good enough.

**Well, that's that. Hopefully it came out somewhat near decent. Hopefully Six wasn't a bit too mushy there...**

**On a random note, a****nyone heard the song I'm Yours by The Script? That song is like... if Six and Holiday were together that would be their song. No doubt =] That song is just so touching. It's very emotional and I'd highly recommend it. Plus it really reminds me of Six =D Any thoughts?**

******Alright, so as one reviewer brought to my attention, I ask questions, but I don't answer them myself. So I'm gonna do that from now on XD As for the question for the last chapter, my lifesong would have to be I'm Still Here by The Goo Goo Dolls. Yes that song from Treasure Planet XD It's a great song and it describes me perfectly =]**

******As for this chapter's question: What are some of your most favorite fandoms aside from Generator Rex? Some of mine would have to be, Star Wars, Harry Potter, James Bond and Alex Rider. **

******Oh and another thing, the idea of Six giving Rex his signature jacket-which is what it was for those of you that didn't notice XD Is based on a part from a really good fanfiction-I'm not really really recalling the name of it right now, but it's based on a part where Six gives Rex his signature goggles for his birthday. It's a really nice idea and I thought I'd take a bit from it. Just thought I'd let that out and give some credit to the fic that inspired part of this =]**

******Reviews are love!**


	8. Comfort

**Hey guys. Wow you all rock. The amount of feedback I'm getting for this story is mind blowing. Thank you all so much =] I'm actually really happy with how this chapter came out. This one's a prompt from reviewer God'sTourniquet472, who requested: I went out and heard I'm Yours. And wow. That really is their song. I mean it describes Six really well if he were to be in a relationship. Really sweet. And actually there's a part from the song that gave me an idea for a suggestion for this story. There's this one part that goes:**** The day news came my best friend died****, My knees went week and you saw me cry****, Say I'm still the soldier in your eyes **  
**Do you think you can make a chapter on that? Of maybe Six's best friend passing and Holiday comforting him or something like that? That would be really cool.**

**And wow, that is such a great idea and it came to me so easily that I typed it up right away and here it is =]**

**Ok, so I've been getting a load of anon reviews lately...wonder why. So here's you guys:**

**nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom** **: ****nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom** **! lol Thank you =] **

**Maruru-Chan: Thank you!**

**redwhiteandblueeeee: Cool! I'm a New Yorker too! =D Thanks, yay for Six being cute =D**

**notesnumbers: Thank you for the inspirational review =D  
**

**Oh, and another thing, there is a bit of a time-skip here, you'll notice if you read carefully, this takes place when Rex is about 15 as opposed to the last chapter when he was 11. This story doesn't necessarily follow chronological order, so don't worry, this is not the end of cute little Rex XD He will return XD**

**Enjoy!**

Dr. Holiday was not happy.

She'd just returned from a conference with White. And he was not pleased with her. Why?

Because she'd misplaced her partner. Yes, Dr. Holiday had somehow, successfully managed to lose Agent Six. He had loads of unsigned paperwork due in less than an hour and had been missing for quite a while now. Last she'd seen him was last night when he'd dropped by the lab to drop of a report and bid her a good night. And that was it. Not a soul had seen or heard from him since. No one even knew whether he was still in the building or not.

But to Holiday, the worst part was that knowing Six, if he didn't want to be found, he wouldn't be. Period.

And _she_ was taking the heat for it. White claimed that if one person in the team fails to perform a duty, then it is a defect of everyone in the team. And since lecturing Rex would be completely in vein, he decided to lecture the good doctor instead.

So she'd just taken it all in and gone out in search of the agent…so she could kill him.

And this was a good four and a half hours ago. She'd been searching for her wayward partner for four and a half damn hours. And now she was heading back to the lab, sick and tired. Damn it, if White wanted to lecture her again then he could. Dr. Holiday was done playing nanny to a grown man.

Frustrated with the situation, Holiday stormed into the lab, where she could relax in peace all alone for a minute. But upon looking up, she found that she was actually not alone in the lab. On the other side of the large room was another figure, seated at one of the desks, back turned towards her. But Holiday didn't need to see the person's face to see who it was. The green coat hung on the back of the chair was enough for her.

She began walking over to him, ready to throttle him, but stopped a few feet short of his back as a thought came to her; she'd entered and stormed over so loudly…but he hadn't so much as glanced over to her and then turn back to whatever it was he was doing like he usually did. How odd.

She began approaching him again, this time much slower and more carefully. She wanted to call his name, make sure he was alright, but at the same time she was afraid to find something wrong. Getting closer to him, his back still facing her, she could see him, one elbow propped on the desk, his fingers gently massaging his eyes. Yes, his eyes. His shades were hanging loosely from the fingers of his other hand, which was lazily resting on his knee.

Holiday furrowed her brows. Suddenly, all the thoughts of the crap she took for him were forgotten as she realized, something _was_ wrong. Very wrong.

She stepped closer to him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Six?"

He flinched. Not the usual flinch very quickly but then recover just as fast. No, this time he openly flinched heavily. And that worried Holiday. A lot.

"I've been looking for you all day" she said softly "What's wrong?"

He didn't respond.

So determined to figure out and help her (she had to admit) closest friend, Holiday walked in front of him. She crouched down in front of him, and in a rather daring move, took the hand on his knee, took the shades from it, placed it on the desk next to his elbow, and took his calloused hand into both of hers. His hand was trembling.

"What's wrong?" she asked once more, looking up into his eyes that were barely visible past his lowered lids.

He remained silent.

"Six please, just-if it's something you don't want to talk about, then at least let me know you'll be alright" she tried. And then, having an after thought, she added "I worry about you, you know."

More silence.

And then, "He's gone."

Holiday knew better than to blurt out a "What?" She simply waited for him to continue.

It was a while before he did. "Doctor, how did you fiancé pass?"

Holiday frowned. What a random question. She'd only mentioned her late fiancé to Six once. And pretty vaguely too. She was a bit surprised he still remembered that. Nevertheless she still replied.

"Nanite Event. EVO tore him to pieces. He'd left me to make a run for it himself…"

Six snorted bitterly "Much deserved for the bastard who'd abandon you to save himself." The agent's green eyes opened wider. They were glossed over and unfocused "Why would anyone do that to you Holiday? You're...amazing…"

Had it been any other situation, Holiday probably would have blushed or even looked a bit surprised. But it was as soon as those words came out of his mouth, did she realize…he was intoxicated. Very intoxicated.

What with the way his breath reeked of alcohol, his hands were shaking and his eyes were bloodshot, there was a good chance that he'd consumed enough alcohol to be drunk out of his rational mind.

Holiday had only seen Six intoxicated one almost five years ago when Rex was 10. Six had made the smallest of mistakes, causing Rex to take a hit in the chest with a poisonous stinger from an EVO. It was an event Holiday would rather forget. She'd heard from Callan, that the night he found Rex, he'd helped himself as well. He said that Six did have a heart and something went off in it, seeing a kid the age of his recently deceased nieces and nephews in the condition that he'd found Rex. It was enough to scar anybody, Callan had said.

"Six, how much did you have to drink?" Holiday said finally, debating on whether what she needed to do more, check his blood or comfort him.

Six simply shrugged. "It doesn't matter. He's gone."

"Who's gone?"

"My friend" Six answered, his eyes suddenly flickering with emotion. "I…can't remember his name…"

"That's ok" Holiday said quickly, detecting the hint of panic in his voice. "That's alright. Where did he go?"

"Where did your fiancé go?"

Holiday looked down. "He's not my fiancé. Not anymore."

"Right. Sorry" Six muttered.

"It's ok."

"Scott" the agent said suddenly, looking up at the doctor. "His name was Scott. He was a good man." Six sighed deeply. "I knew Scott since…since I was four…and a half. And that bastard has the nerve to die on me now? 30 damn years later?" Six growled, staring intensely into Holiday's eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Six" Holiday whispered, gently running one of her hands over his.

"Don't be. What did you do?" Six snapped. "It's his fault. How could he do this to me? How can he let that EVO take him out like that? We trained together, we fought together-I know his strength, his power, everything about him-so how can he let that EVO…"

Holiday noticed his voice getting louder, and his breaths becoming heavier. He was taking very quick, deep breaths, trying to hold everything back.

"Why would that EVO pick my best friend of all the agents out there to kill? Why Scotty? Why would the world do that to me? It's already taken everything and everyone from me-why one more? Why-why can't god pick on someone else? Why-why me?" Six looked down at Holiday's hands.

And then suddenly, much to Holiday's shock and concern, through his already unnerving hyperventilating, Six began to cry.

No the screaming and crying one would expect from an intoxicated man that'd just lost his best friend. No. Just a small stream of tears flooded over his eyes and silently ran down his face. Holiday doubted he knew it himself.

"Why does god have to be so cruel to me?" Six asked, suddenly looking up. "You don't know how hard it is, dealing with life like this every day. Trying to keep up, knowing everything you used to use as reasons to live are gone. I have nothing to fight for. And now…with Scott…dead" he spat out the last word and found himself unable to continue. Rather he broke off, hyperventilating again. He brought his fingers to his eyes once again and tried hard to hold the tears back.

Holiday simply watched in awe and concern. Seeing Six like this…it was a lot to take in. It scared her, seeing him so shattered. It was always Six that she turned to when she needed mental support herself, knowing he would be standing strong no matter what. And now to see this…

The man she at times doubted was man at all, was falling to pieces before her. She suddenly noticed the grip he had on her hands. Holding onto them like some sort of lifeline.

And at that moment, she did something that, had it been any other day, she wouldn't even think about doing.

She removed her hands from his (she noticed his panicked reaction to this), slowly put her arms around his waist, and pulled him close. She pressed her ear to his chest, listening to the sound of his pounding heart. At first he tensed under her touch, but slowly eased into the embrace and even put his own arms around her waist, holding her close. She felt his deep shuddering breaths as he buried his face into her neck. She felt his tears and she felt his grip tighten around her. Desperately needing the comfort she had to offer.

And finally, a short eternity later, when she could feel him shaking no more, she dared to loosen the embrace and move back far enough to see his face.

"Six-"

"Adam" he corrected wearily, looking down. "My name's Adam."

And though Holiday was sure he wasn't going to appreciate being called by his actual name once he was sober again. She decided to play along for now. "Adam, are you feeling better?"

"Hm…Thank you."

"You're a brave man. You're the bravest man I know" Holiday said softly "And you're a soldier. You can fight through this."

"You don't think me much of a soldier anymore after all this…do you?"

"I do. You are every bit the soldier to me that you were five years ago when I first met you" Holiday said, putting a finger underneath his chin and urging him to look up at her. "Do you understand?"

"Yes" Six nodded. "You're pretty brave yourself" he smiled at her. Wow. That was new, Six knew how to smile.

"You are going to have such a bad hangover after this" she grumbled, knowing her time with free and outspoken Six was doomed to be over soon.

"Yeah" he breathed, suddenly noticing his arms were still around Holiday's waist. He gently nudged her close again. At first Holiday was surprised at the move, but then she remembered he was drunk out of his mind. Right, it all made sense now.

She looked up into his eyes that still read out emotion. Oh god, he looked so damn good right now…despite looking like hell. Holiday sighed. She guessed, it was now or never. She could make a move now…tell him she loved him, and if he didn't like it (which she doubted) then she could always knock him out and he wouldn't remember a thing. And if he did like it…then…

Holiday re-focused on the man before her. "Six…can I tell you something?"

"Of course…you can tell me" he sighed deeply, blinking a few times. "Anything."

"Six…" Holiday took a deep breath and looked down. She absolutely could not look at him and say it. "Six, I love-" but she was cut off as Six fell forward against her…completely unconscious.

"No!" Holiday growled out in the empty lab. "Jesus damn Christ!" She looked down at the man, now leaning completely against her, out cold. "Why Six, why? Why now?" she asked him. "I hate you" she told him, as if he could hear or respond to a single thing she was saying. " I can't believe you are doing this to me Adam Falconer, I hate you." And she was about to go on when suddenly she noticed how relaxed he looked. Suddenly, unconscious and unable to think about his friend, Six looked so calm…so peaceful. She shifted carefully, so she could hold him up better.

And for the first time in her life, upon looking at Six's face, he looked at ease.

Holiday sighed greatly. Well, if it was for him, she guessed she could let her love be known later. She guessed, his comfort, was enough for her for now. She sighed once again. Might as well get some water into his system, clear the alcohol, lay him down somewhere, help him regain conscience…get him something for that killer hangover.

So much to do and so little time to do it. Story of Dr. Holiday's life.

**Ok, so before you set me on fire and brutally murder me for having another almost Holix moment, you should know that I am planning for them to kiss sometime very soon...Ah, and I hope Six wasn't too...drunk here ;] I try you know, to keep him in character in the most incredible situations =]  
**

**So I'm just wondering, would you guys like me to continue random one-shots, or do you want me to add in a tiny little piece of story line I was thinking of, and see them get together? I'm pretty confident I can write out a relationship between them and I'd like to give it a try too. But it all depends on whether you'd like to see it or not. If you want it, I'll start it off from the next chapter =] Of course, this story doesn't follow chronological order so we can always throw in random Holix awkwardness one-shots(which we all love) in just as much. **

**Anywho, reading your guys answers for the last chapter's questions, I looked at myself and went "SHIT!" how could I leave out DragonBall Z, Sherlock Holmes, Final Fantasy X, Ben 10, X-Men and Naruto? =D Love those. lol, so this chapter's question is, what are some of the best movies you've seen recently? Feel free to go international, I love watching international movies too =D My answer to that would have to be Prince of Persia, Ghost Writer, Sherlock Holmes, A-Team and IronMan 2 =D**

**And, and, and! Before I forget, the small little bit in there about Six having been drunk the night he found Rex is a little something I picked out of LinaTrinch's amazing story Breakeven(go read it or I will find you and make you read it because it's awesomeness is worth your reading it =D) That little part was something I really really liked, so don't kill me, just thought I'd throw it in there. And go read Breakeven. Seriously, do it. =D**

**And now I'm off to my cousin's wedding! =D  
**

**Reviews are loooove!...Man I really gotta start making these author's notes shorter XD  
**


	9. Absolute:Part I

**Hey guys, been a while, but I'm back =D So I went over you guyses reviews and messages and most of you wanted a small story line in which Holiday and Six get together...and have been dying to see an actual kiss*cough* Solora*cough* ;] So here is your miniature, three part Holix story line =D The first part is called Absolute, yes Absolute as in the awesome song by The Fray =] Go Listen to it, it rocks =D**

**Katie P: Thank you! Good to see you read Breakeven =D You've got some great ideas there, I'm definitely going to make sure to do those, or maybe even take them and throw them into one. Throw it in some time in the next couple of chapters =] Thanks again!**

**God'sTourniquet472: Thank you for inspiring it, it's my favorite chapter too =] And lucky you, I got your review like a second before updating this =D...And yes, Drunk Six rocks =D**

**Oh and a special thanks to Zantilla, who was my 100th reviewer! Which reminds me DSKJFCHSHGCFHCSGKSHCBOH MY GOD this story has a hundred and five reviews. WOAH. Thank you guys so freaking much. Wow =D**

**Enjoy!**

_**Absolute:Part 1**_

"This kind of error will be absolutely unacceptable in the future, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir" replied Agent Six, who stood before the large screen that showed his boss. And in a rare sight, the agent was leaning heavily on a crutch at his left side, had a cast on his right arm and bandages could be seen peeking out from underneath his shirt.

Behind him stood his partner, Dr. Holiday and his 17 year old charge, Rex.

"Now about your replacement…"

Six looked up from his feet, and though his eyes were hidden behind dark shades, the shock on his face could still be seen. "My replacement?"

"Of course, I'm assigning an agent to temporarily take over your team."

"Rex-"

"Rex will not go on missions on his own till he is of age. He is not expendable. He will not go out on his own till he is completely ready" White said, as though Rex wasn't in the room. "You will be given as much time as you need to recover from your injuries and in the time being, one of our recent recruits, Agent Seven will be leading your team."

Six's frown deepened. Just great, some agent from a completely different sector was going to spend and indefinite amount of time with Rex…and Holiday. God knew what this man was like, how old, how he looked, how he would treat the team that Six had spent seven years building.

And he would never admit it, but Six was probably more afraid of Seven treating them well than worse.

And judging by the looks of the other two, they didn't look too thrilled about a replacement for their oh so lovable green ninja either. They'd all heard of Seven-who hadn't, the youngest full fledged agent of Providence that had done more in his single year at work than most others' years, was one to talk about.

But still, they didn't know who he was…inside. Didn't know much of him on the outside either.

"He should be waiting outside right now-"

Oh joy, Six rolled his invisible eyes.

"-Go meet him and discuss how you'll work this out. Dismissed." The screen blinked shut and the image of White was gone.

Six adjusted his shades with a silent sigh, before turning to face his team mates. They both looked at him unsurely, Rex more than Holiday. Six sighed once more before heading for the door.

Once they stepped out of the blindingly white room to the hallways of the same color, they were greeted by the sight of Bobo standing next to the door, engaged in an animated conversation with a young man unfamiliar to them

"And then I took the damn banana from him. He came after me but-" Bobo cut himself off noticing the others. "Hey guys, look who I found! Nice guy…"

The man, who had caught Holiday's eye in particular, stepped forward to greet them. He was about Six's height and was wearing a black suit, with a red tie, a white shirt and black dress shoes.

He had fair skin, messy jet black hair that covered most of his left eye, and the lightest grey eyes Holiday had ever seen.

"Hi" he smiled, holding out a hand to Holiday, who was standing closest to him. "I'm Devin D'Angelo. Agent Seven. Nice to meet you."

Holiday's eyes widened a bit at his openness. The bright and friendly way that he'd presented himself was stunning to her, who'd dealt only with men like Six for the past seven years. And his name! He'd just blurted out his name like it was the most normal thing to do in a place like Providence. It shocked Holiday so much that she actually said "You just told me your name…"

Seven laughed "Why does everyone do that around here?" he furrowed his brows. "Listen, the whole secrecy thing that goes around doesn't really work for me. If you're gonna be a part of my new team, I want to know you and I'm sure you'd like to know me too."

"Um, yeah" Holiday stuttered, suddenly feeling a bit stupid, hearing his logic. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and reached out to shake his hand. "Yeah, sorry. My name's Dr. Julie Holiday, nice to meet you too."

Once he released her hand, Holiday turned to the rest of the team. "Ok, so this is Six."

"Yeah, Agent Six" seven grinned, holding a hand out to him "I feel like I'm meeting god."

Six smirked, taking the hand for a quick and firm shake. He did NOT like this guy. At all. He didn't like the guy's bright outlook, he didn't like the guy's youth and lack of time& experience at Providence and he hated the way this guy was looking a Holiday almost as much as the way Holiday was looking back. How was it that this guy could in the span of about thirty seconds, get that look out of her? And why would she even give it to him? Why would she turn her back on him so fast? Why? _Agh, damn, cut it out Six, you're thinking way too much, way too fast. _

Of course he'd never admit to feeling threatened by this…kid.

"The guys back at Sector 7 talk about the things you've done all the time" Seven continued "I'll do my best to lead your team just as you would."

"I expect no less" Six said stiffly. He caught Holiday frown at him from the corner of his eye.

"And this is Rex" she said pointing to the teen beside her, that was a good few inches taller than her.

"Hello" Seven smiled at Rex.

"Don't tell me, you're another color coordinated suit guy?" Rex raised a brow skeptically.

"Rex!" Holiday chastised him.

"Just trying to make a good impression on the boss with this" Seven poked at his coat. "Really, if it was up to me I'd be in jeans and a t-shirt. Actually, I'm a bit jealous of you. You're looking pretty damn good and comfortable right now."

"Yeah" Rex shrugged. "Guess I am…" He sighed and held out a hand to Seven. "Rex."

"Well, Rex, we don't have any mission updates till tomorrow, so you and the doctor are free for the rest of the day" Seven sighed.

"Great, I can finally hit the court again. It's been years" Rex said.

"Rex, you are not breaking out again. Especially not after telling us" Six said.

"Ah, it's alright. You're going to a basketball court, right?" Seven cut in.

Rex nodded.

"Cool, I can take you then. Since we are free, I'm sure White wouldn't have a problem. And besides, I haven't been on a court myself in ages, it would be great to play again-that is if you don't mind…" Seven said.

"Nah, come on. I'll call up my best friend, Noah, and we can go together" Rex said, turning to leave.

"Great" Seven smiled, following the younger. He suddenly stopped and turned back though after a few feet. "Doctor, would you like to come?"

Holiday gave the option a thought. She turned to Six, who was looking at her expectantly…and decided to spend some time with him. It was only so often she was allowed free time. "No thank you" she replied.

"I'll see you later then" Seven called back, before heading off with Rex.

"So…" Holiday said, turning back to Six. "Want to go for some coffee or something? We're both free…"

Six smirked. What was she trying to do? Toy with him? Mess around a little with the new agent and then come running back to him? That hurt. Inside, it hurt a lot. No. No, no, no, Agent Six would not allow himself to be hurt like that. Not again, never again. He would absolutely not allow that. "No, I'm not free. I have work to do" he replied gruffly.

Holiday furrowed her brows. He was lucky to be standing up straight! What work did he have to do? "What?"

"You heard me."

Holiday took a deep breath. She couldn't figure out why he was suddenly reverting back to that little attitude of his. Oh wait, was it because she was being a little friendly to another man? Was that it? Oh, that was just great.

"Really, Six?" she frowned at him. "How mature."

But before he could even reply, she turned away from him and called down the hall "Seven!"

The agent, who along with Rex had already gotten across half the hallway, immediately turned back upon hearing Holiday's voice.

"Please, doctor, if we're not anywhere official, it's Devin. I hear Seven far too much" he called back.

"Alright, then no more 'doctor' either, ok?" Holiday smiled. She found it amazing how a few words out of his mouth was enough to lift her foul mood.

His smile widened as he nodded rather childishly.

"Erm…I think I change my mind, can I come with you?" Holiday asked.

"Of course!" Seven grinned broadly. "Come on!"

Holiday turned back to Six. "I guess I'll see you later then."

And with that she turned her back on him and began walking towards Seven.

**Now, now, before you all start stabbing and brutally murdering me because this is the cheesiest thing you've ever read and you want a refund even though you don't pay to read this-let me tell you, I quite liked the idea...I mean cheese is good...right? well hopefully it doesn't look as cheesy to you as it does to me...**

***Sigh* Anywho, our question of the chapter is...well...I'm gonna have to ramble a bit before I say it. So you see, my sister got married two days back(yay for her!) it was amazing and at the wedding I met her husband's younger brother. Who's just a year or two older than me and he's the polar opposite of his brother. I mean I hung out with this guy and the only way I could possibly describe him was, Six. He was a total Agent Six. I mean that was the only way I can possibly describe him. He's an Agent Six. He was a great dude and I was indescribably attracted to this guy for reasons I can't explain(ooh, don't I sound like Holiday XD) And I'm sure you guys can tell, just from my writing that I'm not that kind of person. I'm like the most friendly and outgoing person, and I'm dealing with this polar opposite of me the only way I know how. I'm dealing with my very own Agent Six lol.**

**So you guys tell me, how would YOU deal with an Agent Six? Fun little question to throw out there =D**

**lol Reviews are LOVE! **


	10. Halfway Gone:Part II

**Hey guys! Hope you're all well. So here's the second part to our little Holix Arc called Halfway Gone. Yes, another song chapter title. Halfway Gone by Lifehouse, check it out, it's a great song =]**

**God's Tourniquet472: Thank you, I agree, cheese rocks =D And LOL maybe Seven should jump off a bridge...hmmmm XD**

**ChimeraRaven33: LOL good, you, like me love the whole jealousy aspect, great =D**

**Oh and document manager is being a bit stupid with me and not letting me insert page breaks. So I've just got the first word bolded where there should be a small time-skip. Sorry for that. **

**Ok guys, get ready for a sad heart-breaking little chapter of sadness XD Enjoy!**

_**Halfway Gone: Part II**_

Long after Noah had hung around with them and left, Team Six was still at the court, the boys lazily shooting some hoops and Holiday sitting comfortably on the ground nearby, watching. Her back was facing the setting sun behind her and her lab coat lay on the tarmac next to her.

"Devin…" Holiday said, looking up at Seven, intending to ask a question she'd been pondering for a while. "Can I ask you something…a little personal?"

"Huh? Ow!" Seven cried as he turned to Holiday and then proceeded to get hit in the head with the basketball that Rex had just thrown at him. Rex immediately burst out in laughter. Seven half-heartedly glared at the teen before turning back to Holiday. "Yeah…sure." He began walking towards the doctor. "I could use a little break anyway" he said, rubbing the back of his head gingerly. Rex, who had gone back to shooting hoops (by himself this time), laughed again. Seven took a seat on the ground next to Holiday. "Alright, go ahead; what did you want to ask?"

"You've only been here for a year, right?"

"A year and five months-but yeah" Seven nodded.

"So how exactly did you end up here?" Holiday asked carefully. "In Providence I mean."

"Well…" he sighed "Just like everyone else, I guess. Skilled with no where else to go."

Holiday waited for him to continue.

"My parents died when I was young; six or seven. Some freak car accident. I don't really remember much, I was raised by my older brother, Connor. He was almost ten years older than me and he was studying to become a soldier. He eventually did just that and I followed. He and I became two of the top soldiers in our sector. And then the EVO attack happened." He paused a looked away for a moment.

"And then?" Holiday dared to ask after a while.

"The demand for us soldiers grew larger and larger after the EVO attack. It came to the point where we'd be out for days on end, get back to rest or a few hours and then go back out."

"Must've been hard" Holiday said quietly.

"Yeah...it was. My brother collapsed one day about a year and a half back. They managed to keep him with us for about a week. But everything was wrong with him…internally it wasn't long before…"

"Oh…" holiday breathed "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. After that I didn't have a choice but to continue on in the army, which I did and eventually, being a top of the line soldier, White found me and recruited me."

"You didn't have any other family?" Holiday asked.

"I had a wife, but I lost her to the EVO attack. Had some other distant relatives, but you know how selfish people can get. After the EVO attack, they were too busy helping themselves to help me."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. My fiancé did just that" Holiday frowned. She suddenly noticed how close they were sitting. How casually his arm was pressed up against hers.

"He did? Is he dead at least?" Seven scowled.

"Yeah…" Holiday looked down. "EVO tore him to pieces."

"Good" Seven nodded. He looked up as Rex walked over and sat next to him, his basketball rolling off in the complete opposite direction.

"You know what really surprises me about you?" Holiday said, looking up into Seven's eyes. "That you're not-"

"That you're not another Six" Rex completed the thought.

Seven laughed a bit. "You wouldn't have said that I you met me about a year ago. I might have been worse than Six then."

Both Holiday and Rex raised a brow.

"But my brother, you know, he was such a cheerful guy. Even as he was dying he was smiling. He had like fifty people in the room as he was dying. And fifty more people waiting outside. Because he was just that guy. He died happy because o who he was. And that was really inspirational for me. Once the initial shock, anger and frustration of losing him wore off, I tried to smile a bit and be the man he would have wanted me to be. Does that make any sense?"

"It makes so _much_ sense" Holiday said softly.

"You should give Six that speech" Rex chuckled.

"Well, you can't blame him for the way he is. I'm sure he had it worse than me" Seven shrugged. "He's a good guy, Rex. If he's been watching after you and Julie for seven years as carefully as he has, clearly he care about you."

"Yeah…" Holiday muttered. "I wish he did a less shitty job of showing it.

Rex gasped. "My god, doctor, who ever taught you that word?"

Holiday reached a hand around Seven and smacked Rex, who laughed.

"Alright, let's head back" Seven sighed, standing up. "It's getting late." He held out a hand for Holiday, who grabbed her coat and took the hand.

Once they were all standing, Rex grabbed his ball and they headed back to H.Q.

**Once **back at headquarters, Seven had excused himself and gone back to his room, and Rex, who for once in his life was lacking energy, retired as well, leaving Holiday alone. She figured she'd just head back to the lab, finish whatever remaining paper work she had and call it a night too.

So now here she sat at her desk, paperwork before her, unable to concentrate. She simply could not focus. Her mind kept going back to Seven. Damn, he was such an odd character. In a good way of course. She'd only known him for a day and she felt like she'd known him as long as she'd known Six.

Ugh, Six.

He was another one. No matter how hard she tried, her train of thought always came back to him. Only natural she guessed, she had after all been thinking about him alone for the past seven years.

Damn.

That was a long time.

She felt like she knew Seven for seven years. She knew his entire life story. And what did she knew about Six?

Well, let's see, let's gather some information from memory: he had an older brother…Aaron, was his name? A younger sister, a father, a mother, a sister-in-law and young nieces and nephews, all of which he lost during the EVO attack. His best friend, Scott was murdered by an EVO two years back. He had the strangest habit of sharpening his swords to calm himself. His beard had the amazing ability to stay in the perfect shape of a triangle, no matter how many days he went without shaving. He hated eggplant. Yes, there was something else in his wardrobe other than green suits and button down white shirts. But he never touches them because they were his brother's that he managed to save. He was a Five Star Admiral of the U.S Navy before recruit to Providence. His real name is Adam Christian Falconer, he is 36 years old, 6 ft, 2 inches with the most incredible, elusive green eyes she had ever seen.

And then, something occurred to Holiday. For Six, that was a lot. Most people didn't even know a fourth of all that. Even Rex didn't know all that. Only she knew all that. Because he'd told her. Because he trusted her. And now, because of one little thing he did, she was stepping all over his oh so fragile trust by blatantly showing interest in Seven.

But why? Why the hell did that matter to her when she could have someone as perfect or her as Seven without even working as hard as she would have to with Six? Why would she choose the harder option to pay attention to? What was the main thing setting Six and Seven apart? What was the difference between Six and Seven?

_You like Seven. You **love **Six. _

Funny. The difference between Six and Seven was one. One word.

"Holiday?"

Holiday jumped at the sound of the voice behind her. She spun her chair around and found Six standing there.

"Oh, Jesus Christ, Six" Holiday breathed, looking up at him. "I swear to god you're going to kill me one of these days."

"Don't die" he said, a bit too quickly.

"Do you need anything?" Holiday asked, ignoring the request.

"I-"

"Shouldn't you be resting?" She asked suddenly, her doctor instincts suddenly kicking in. he gave her an irritated look, to which she quickly shook her head. "Sorry, please continue."

"I wanted to apologize…"Six hesitated. "For my…my behavior…earlier. And I was wondering if you'd like to join me…for dinner ton-"

Six was cut off by the sound of the doors sliding open. Both Holiday and Six turned towards the door, and much to their dismay, found Seven entering the lab. "Julie, I've got the schedule for our transport tom-" He froze though, upon seeing the pair. "Oh…crap. Sorry, am I interrupting anything?"

Before Six could even open his mouth had hurriedly answered. "No, not at all, come in, Devin."

Six backed away a few steps as Seven walked over and in front of Holiday.

"Six, just hang on a second, ok? Please, just, stay there for one second" Holiday said quickly just before Seven began to speak.

"Alright, so Callan dropped by my room a minute ago" Seven began "And he told me our transport was going to get here tomorrow morning at six. So we're gonna have to be up super early, whoever you have to say bye to, do it now, because you most definitely won't find them before we leave. Plus this is going to be a long term mission, we'll be out for a while-I'll explain the details on the way there. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it" Holiday said quickly, having registered only half of what Seven had said. Her eyes quickly darted from the man before her to where Six was standing.

Only he wasn't there.

Holiday felt her stomach drop. She immediately scanned the entire lab; he wasn't anywhere.

Her eyes finally settled on the doors, which were now sliding closed, behind Six no doubt.

"Hey, where did Six go?" She vaguely heard Seven say.

Vaguely, because at the moment, Holiday's mind was racing. Her heart was pounding and all too fast, the thought of Six being gone brought warm, stinging tears to her eyes.

He was just about to ask her to dinner, he was just about to actually do something about…about _them_. He was finally about to do something! He was just about to make everything alright.

Holiday blinked back her tears.

And now he was gone.

That was the last Holiday would see of Six for two and a half weeks.

**Now, now, before you all throw me into a wall for breaking Six's heart like that, let me explain *laughs nervously***

**Lol, so that was part II. Sad little chapter. I know it might be a little confusing, you'll have to excuse me for that, I've been real busy lately. And I've been typing this up as fast as I can so yeah...**

**In other news, AHHHHHH my review count dropped! NOOOOOOO. So I'm assuming the Holix arc didn't turn out as awesome as I thought it did? Maybe that's it...well, for anyone for whom that's the case, just know, once this is done we'll be going back to our regular one-shots. Not to worry =]**

**Oh and for anyone that cares, things are going very nicely with my Agent Six, and for those of you who gave me your hilarious responses as to what _you _would do with an Agent Six, thank you =]**

**This chapter's question is, What's the craziest thing you've ever eaten? I ask this because just an hour or so ago, I had lunch with a rather odd meat which I later found out was goat brain. It was so damn good, but the fact that it was goat brain bothered me a bit. I still ate it, but yeah. That was a bit crazy 0.o **

**Reviews are looooveeeeee! =D**


	11. Say When:Part III

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, I was away for a bit, dropped by this wonderful tourist sight in Bangladesh called Cox's Bazaar. Fantastic place, and as great as it was there was no internet service there so I couldn't upload this. Nevertheless, here it is now =] And yes, once more a song chapter title, Say When by The Fray. It rocks, go check it out =D**

**Enjoy the final part in our little Holix arc! =]**

_**Say When: Part III**_

Much to Holiday's dismay, when he returned to Providence base two weeks later, Six had retreated back into his shell and began behaving with her just as he would have seven years ago.

It wasn't entirely his fault, she supposed; knowing Six, it'd probably taken a lot to get over there to her that night and ask her to dinner. And to be cast aside that way…

Holiday guessed she would have been hurt too. But really, did he have to shut her out like that? That hurt too…

"Julie?" Holiday blinked and refocused on the image of the man sitting on the desk in front of her. Right…Seven was saying something…

"So I'm going to assume you haven't been listening to a single word I've said so far" Seven said with a smile.

"Um, no, sorry" Holiday said shaking her head.

"What's wrong?" Seven asked, with a hint of concern.

"Nothing" Holiday said quickly. She leaned back in her chair and looked up at him. "Sorry, I'm just a little tired."

"We can talk another time if you're tired…"

"No, no, it's ok. Can you just start over?"

Seven laughed. "Sure."

On the other side of the lab, Six was at his own desk, trying to fill out his many over due paperwork of many days…And failing because of the teen sitting lazily on his desk. That and the radio that said teen insisted on keeping on next to him.

"And then Seven beat the crap out of it! That EVO didn't even see him-"

"What do you think they're talking about?" Six said suddenly, cutting off the teen's story. He didn't even look up from his paperwork.

"What, Holiday and Seven? I dunno, why don't you go ask them, Mr. Jealous-Out-Of-Your-Damn-Mind" Rex snorted.

"Get off my desk" Six growled "Get out of my face and get out of this lab. _Now_."

"Alright, alright, relax" Rex said quickly. "Don't eat me…"

Six groaned, and slowly massaged his forehead with a hand. The song humming on the radio suddenly came to his attention.

_Oh I just can't stand it this way.__  
__Oh jealousy, coming over me,__  
__It's that jealousy, breaking my heart.__  
__Whoa jealousy, taking control of me,__  
__Now ya just gotta know,__  
__That I can't let it go,__  
__And it's time that ya knew,__  
__I can't stop loving you._

Six slammed a hand on the radio and turned it off. "Rex…"

A lot was said through that one word. Or rather the tone that one word was said in. Rex could tell by his guardian's weary tone, that it wasn't a usual command to stop annoying him. Rather a quiet and rare request for help.

"Six, listen, you're practically giving her away to Devin. You're being a real asshole-" Glare from Six "-to her right now. So she's moving away from you-the lost cause- to the warm and openly loving Devin."

Six looked up and raised a brow at him.

"Look, Six, I love Devin to death. He's a great dude…but you know, it's you that's saved my life so many times I'm still gonna be indebted to you centuries into the afterlife. And you that let me crawl into bed with you when I had a nightmare, you that I first played catch with, and you that gave me this" Rex said, touching the collar of his jacket "And kept going back every year to get me a new one cause I grew way too fast."

"And your point is…"

"My point is that as much as Seven means to me, you mean just a little bit more" Rex sighed. "And I think Holiday feels the same."

Six took a moment to gather his thoughts. Then he looked back up at Rex.

"So, when's the wedding?" the teen winked.

"I'll kill you for this later" Six growled, standing up. "Here" he handed Rex his pen "Make yourself useful. Finish this paperwork for me."

"I'm not even applicable to fill out these-"

"I don't care."

He heard Rex's faint laugh as he headed to the other side of the lab. He slowly tuned his ears into the conversation going on ahead, as he approached. Seven was saying something…

"And then of course the next thing-"

"Hey, Devin?"

"Yeah?"

"Six…is recovering really fast…"

"Yeah, he's already off his crutch, and he got the cast off his arm, right?"

"Yeah…"

"White called me in this morning…"

"And?"

"I leave tomorrow afternoon"

"Oh…So soon?"

"Yeah. Gonna miss me?"

"Of course."

"Then let's make tonight special, alright?"

"Um…"

"If you're free tonight, let's have dinner, and if you wanna hang out afterwards…it'll be great. What do you say?"

And just as Holiday opened her mouth to reply, Six walked up behind her.

"Actually, she's a little busy tonight."

Holiday jumped upon hearing his voice. She spun her chair around and looked at him.

"Right, Holiday?" Six continued. Holiday just stared at him incredulously.

"Yes, alright, Six, can I have a word?" She summed up in a pleasant voice. She turned back to Seven "Devin, I'll be right back."

"Actually, it's kinda late" Seven sighed in a most crestfallen manner. "I think I'll call it a night…"

He got off her desk and headed off. She vaguely heard him call out to Rex, asking him "Isn't it past your bedtime young man?" She didn't wait to listen to Rex's reply. Instead she looked up at Six, who was looking casually back at her. How could he look at her so casually after crashing the closest she'd gotten to having a good time with someone in about seven years? She felt like he liked seeing her unhappy. Holiday suddenly found tears in her eyes. She blinked them back, and unable to find any words that could express how she felt towards the agent, she stood up. She quickly dashed to the other side of the lab towards the back balcony.

The balcony at the back of the lab wasn't very much. Just a small rectangular balcony made of black marble that had a small bordering wall, and a steel rail on top of it.

Holiday stepped through glass doors and went immediately to the edge of the balcony. She looked out into the horizon. The lights of the nearest city were shining brightly in the night sky. These lights were reflecting in the ocean underneath the base. It was a pretty sight really. Too bad Holiday was in no mood to appreciate it.

She blinked back her tears and leaned heavily on the rail before her. She faintly heard the door open and close again behind her.

Just great. He followed her.

Holiday spun around, facing him. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She hissed at him. "What is wrong with you? Why would you do that to me?"

"I don't want to around him so much" Six answered simply.

"Why ever not, Six?"

"Because I don't like him."

"Because you don't like him? That's why? Who do you think you are, that you can tell me who to and not to be around?"

"Holiday, you know what I mean."

"No I don't know what you mean, please explain!"

"You've only known him for a few days-"

"Two and a half weeks!"

"Whatever it is, you should get to know this man better before-"

"So you do want me to be with him, just no so soon?"

"No! No, I don't want you…I don't want you near him at all."

"You know what, Six? I don't understand you!" Holiday screamed. "I finally find a man who can own up to having romantic feelings and can make me happy and you're just trying to destroy it!"

"You don't know if he really wants to see you happy or not…" Six's voice suddenly sounded a bit strained.

"How do I know if _you_ want to see me happy?" Holiday shouted at him.

Six visibly flinched. Of all the things he was not expecting that. After all these years how could she even doubt that? _Cause you've spent all these years doing very little to prove it. _Suddenly, for once in his life, Six's heart agreed with his mind. And he was at a loss as to what to do.

"You know Six, I'm so sick and tired of dealing with you, and people like you. Seven is a good man, and as of late, everything you've been doing has been proof as to why he is one better than you" Holiday said, frustrated.

"A-Are you quite done?" Six growled, trying as hard as he could to keep it cool. But his calm act only infuriated Holiday further.

"How can you be so damn calm?" She shouted. Six could see the tears in her eyes, nearly flooding over. "You don't even care, do you?"

"How can you accuse me of not caring? I've stayed with you and Rex for seven years!" Six growled, stepping closer to her. With that one sentence, all of the guilt that had come over him disappeared. How could she even think something like that? _More importantly, how are you going to change her mind about it?_

"Doing nothing!" Holiday shouted back, stepping closer to him as well. He was towering over her and she was not about to let him intimidate her like that.

"Listen, Holiday, if you don't calm down-"

"Sorry I'm not calm, Six. Unfortunately, some of us have hearts, emotions, and the ability to love!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!" Holiday regretted saying that one word as soon as it came out of her mouth. Six looked as though he was about to hurl her into the nearest wall. The rage burned evidently in his features. God, he was going to kill her.

But then, much to Holiday's and perhaps even his own surprise, he, in one haste movement, grabbed her wrist, pulled her body against his, and kissed her.

It was a surprise kiss; it took Holiday a minute to even register what was going on, but once she did, she didn't hesitate to press back. And when that first initial kiss ended, she realized something else. That talk, that argument, they were never about Seven. It was about him. It was always about him.

From the second she'd first set eyes on him, when Callan introduced him as Adam Falconer. Ever since then it'd always been about him.

And with that thought, she searched his face with her piercing green eyes. Wow…he actually looked terrified. Why would he look so scared? Did he really think she would turn him down? Holiday mentally smiled at the thought. She slowly reached up, removed his shades and gently tucked them into his coat. When she looked back at him, his eyes were closed and he was taking a deep breath.

She cupped his cheek with her hand and slowly began massaging her finger against his skin. And much to her surprise, he leaned into her touch.

It was at that point that Holiday leaned up the slightest bit, and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. And she barely finished pulling back before he leaned in and captured her in a kiss. For real. Not the light peck that she'd given him. He really kissed her this time. Deeply and passionately.

And when Holiday felt his arms encircle around her hips (under her lab coat, might she add), she placed her own arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

She felt him snake a hand under her tank top...and burst into laughter. She moved a hand from his neck and swatted his hand away. "Six" she laughed "You fucking perv! Out here, on the balcony of the Providence building? Really?"

"My room it is" Six said once before leaning down, grabbing her around the waist and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Six! Put me down, I can walk you know!" she play beat his back as he began dragging her off.

"I know. It's just going to be much faster this way" Six replied.

"Hey, hey! Are you staring at my butt?"

"Possibly."

"Six!' Holiday laughed swatting the back of his head.

She couldn't believe this was actually happening. And to think, Six was the one that had started it. This was the start of a…relationship. Relationship. That sounded right enough, didn't it?

Yes, this was the start of a _beautiful_ relationship.

**Alright! Finally! They're together! Aren't we all happy?...Well except Seven maybe XD XD LOL And sorry guys, no elaborate sex scene XD Story's rated T XD XD**

**Ok, a few things, first off, the song Six&Rex were listening to on the radio is called Jealousy by Bryan Adams. Yes, I heart Bryan Adams XD Second, I hope that ending wasn't too shitty 0.o Or rushed. And I hope the kissing scene didn't suck. And hope the humor in the end worked out. Cause for some reason it seemed kinda crappy to me. I don't know, you tell me. **

**So as for our question of the chapter, what were you listening to while reading this chapter? While writing and revising, I was listening to Need You Now(Jason Nevins Remix) by Lady Antebellum, Say When by The Fray, First Time by Lifehouse, Halfway Gone by Lifehouse, Break Even by The Script, Human by The Killers and my little cousin screaming non-stop off the top of his lungs XD XD**

**Oh, and just wanted to let you guys know, I've got the next five or so chapters already typed up so you can expect updates much faster from here =] Your Welcome =D**

**Reviews are love!**


	12. Affection

**Hey guys, so this is like a sort of epilogue to our Holix arc, it takes place the morning after thee last chapter. It's cute and fluffy so beware the fluff! =D **

**PhantomDusk94: Thank you! I guess the main two themes of this story are fluff and humor =D**

**Gemini: LOL I think Rex was secretly watching from behind. Those were glass doors to the balcony after all XD XD And I'm sure he was taking turns gagging and laughing XD XD And Eye In The Sky is awesome =]**

**Enjoy! Oh, and ignore the small loopholes here and there, will you, thanks! ;]**

Dr. Julie Holiday awoke to the feeling that she was being watched.

She slowly cracked her eyes open and found that someone was indeed watching her.

She immediately found herself looking up into the green eyes of Agent Six. What the hell was he doing in bed with-Oh…right. Yesterday, the argument, the talk, the kiss, and oh my god, last night. It was finally official. Done deal.

Holiday couldn't help but grin. Six was lying next to her. He was on his side, one arm over her head and the other arm draped loosely around her stomach.

"Hey…" Holiday muttered inhaling deeply.

"Good morning" Six said, not moving an inch.

"Were you having fun…" Holiday trailed off with a yawn "…watching me sleep?" She completed as she stretched heartily, and then curled up into a ball against his chest.

"You're beautiful when you sleep" Six said, not moving his gaze for an instant.  
Holiday looked up from his chest to his eyes. "Love you."

Six used the arm around her to pull her closer. He bowed his head and inhaled deeply through her jet black hair. "Love you too."

Holiday giggled. "I am never going to get over how sweet you sound when you say that."

"You've only heard me say it twice."

"I still think it's very sweet."

"We have a mission briefing in about 30 seconds" Six stated randomly.

"Shit!" She cursed. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You're beautiful when you sleep."

Holiday laughed. "Let's go. No doubt, Rex is going to be late too."

"Obviously."

**~GR~GR~GR~GR~GR~GR~GR~GR~GR~GR~GR~GR~GR~GR~**

"And that's about it. You're free till 4. Your transportation will arrive at dock 14 at 4pm sharp. Don't be late" Callan added the last part, glaring at Holiday and Six, who was standing protectively behind her chair. Six glared right back at him.

"Alright, dismissed."

Rex was the first one up, He'd actually been early for once and was rather annoyed when the meeting was delayed a half an hour due to his guardians being late. He was up and out in a flash.

Holiday stood up to follow him out the door, when she felt a hand creep into her own. At first she jumped, but then found Six had just come to walking beside her. Her hand was now in his.

Holiday was actually surprised that Six would go for public affection like that.

She looked up at him and smiled.

"So where is Agent Seven on this fine day?" Six asked casually as they approached the door.

"Devin's packing" Holiday answered, picking up the hint of triumph in Six's voice. "We're going to drop by to say goodbye before we leave, okay?"

"Yes, yes, alright."

Holiday rolled her eyes at him. "You really are something, you know."

"Yes, well, I don't suppose you're busy till four, are you?" Six said, ignoring her previous comment.

"No, as a matter of fact, I'm not" Holiday grinned up at him.

"Lunch then?"

"Of course."

_**~Fin**_

**Ok, so I know that was super short, but it it was meant to be a short little thing of fluff that's fluffy. So I suppose it's done it's job XD **

**So our question of the chapter is, what are your thoughts on thunder, rain and lightning? I'm asking cause today it rained like crazy this morning here in Bangladesh and I woke up to the sound of thunder. And thunder scares the crap out of me. Like ever since I was little thunder has scared me senseless. I can' stand thunder, but I loooove the rain =] I've already gotten wet twice today =] **

**Reviews are Loooove! **

**...Wow...that has to be the shortest end note I've ever written. Feels weird XD **


	13. Twelve

**Hey guys-OH SHIT *ducks out of the way of a flying katana* Oh god, woah, I know you guys are upset that I- *ducks out of the way of another flying katana* have been dead for a little bit- *dodges series of bullets* ok, not a little bit, a while! But I'm back now! I promise! **

**Lol No, but in all seriousness, a lot has been going on recently, for one I'm back in New York, have been for 2 months now, and it's just taken me a while to get everything back in track is all. But I'm back now and I will be updating a lot more frequently, I promise. So I'm sorry I made you guys wait so long, but I'll try as hard as I can to make sure it doesn't happen again, okay? I love you guys *cyber hugs all of you in hope of forgiveness* :)**

**Alright then, reviews!**

**PhantomDusk94: LOL it's perfectly fine, I'm a complete Six fangirl and even I have to admite Holiday is pretty hot lolz Thanks for the review! :D**

**God's Tourniquet472: LOL Lovey dovey Six is indeed very AWESOME :D Thanks for the review, as usual :D**

**NoneofTheAbove: Thank you! Fluff is my goal :)**

**Katie P: Thank you! I'll try to bring Rex in more :)**

**dakota: Thanks for the reviews! :)**

**superguy98: That's actually a great idea! Thanks! I'll get to it as soon as I can :) Thanks for the review and the idea!**

**Avgirl10: LMAO First off let me thank you for giving me a review that made me smile so much. You're great :) And yeah, I see that happening too, I guess you're right, I have to start again with the Holiday Rex&Six family bits more :)**

**Alright then, without further ado, onto the chapter! Enjoy! :D**

"We had time, we could have stopped for some pizza, you know" 19 year old Rex complained as he walked into the lab, his two teammates a step behind him.

"We did not have time, White would have murdered us himself if we were another second late" Six rolled his eyes.

"Nah, he wouldn't do that. He needs me, so we could have gotten pizza. You owe me, Six" Rex huffed, walking over to the nearest desk and flopping down on the chair.

"You'd make me owe you for speaking if you could" Six rolled his eyes. But despite his irritated appearance, added, "I'll take you out later."

"Yeah!" Rex grinned.

"Hey, guys, what's this?" Holiday said as she released Six's hand and walked deeper into the lab, where in the middle of the floor lay a large, overstuffed cardboard box.

"Huh?" Rex said as he spun his chair around to face the box.

Holiday walked up to the box and crouched in front of it. She frowned at the small post-it note on top of it.

"What's it say?" the voice of Six came from above her. Holiday briefly looked up and saw Six standing over her, looking down at the box. No, she wasn't surprised he'd just "appeared" behind her. No, she didn't jump. Yes, she'd heard him coming. Yes, she was used to it. It'd been almost a decade and her ears had officially adjusted.

She looked back at the box and plucked the post-it off of it and began to read the rather untidy sharpie writing out loud:

"Holiday&Six, Cleared the entire east wing of the locker room to make more room for Training Room 42B. Had to clear your lockers, would have had you do it yourself, but you were on a mission. Here's all your belongings, your new locker is in the north wing, Locker #6H. Feel free to move in whenever you are ready-Callan."

Holiday sighed and looked up at Six expectantly.

"See what you need and throw out everything else" Six said, turning around to leave.

"No, Six, come on, your stuff is in here too. Help me sort this out" Holiday said, reaching up and grabbing his wrist. "I haven't gone through our locker in ages, this'll be fun."

Six contemplated for a moment before sighing and sitting down on the ground next to Holiday.

"Thank you!" she grinned at him. Six simply looked back at her with a small smile.

"Hey, I wanna see!" came the voice of Rex from behind the couple. Rex rolled his chair over and stared curiously down at the box.

"Why ever would you want to see?" Six raised a brow at the teen.

"Do you really think I'd pass up an opportunity to look through your stuff? Honestly, Six, use your head, man" Rex said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

One didn't have to see Six's eyes to know he was rolling them.

Holiday laughed "Alright come on." She set the post-it aside, reached over and opened up the box. Immediately a whole bunch of things fell over the top. A picture frame, a small stuffed puppy, two guns and a set of keys.

Rex made a grab for the picture frame that had most caught his attention. He immediately burst into laughter upon seeing it. "I remember this!" he said.

Six raised a brow and snatched the picture from him. And upon seeing it, found himself smiling a bit as well. It was a picture from about two years ago, in which a 17 year old Rex had jumped onto Six's back, grinning madly, Holiday was standing at Six's side, an arm linked with his, smiling herself, and Six was raising a brow helplessly at the camera. Not to mention the picture was a bit crooked due to Bobo being the one to have taken the picture.

Six chuckled and handed the frame to Holiday, who laughed and proclaimed "Ok, this one's definitely going in our room." She set the picture carefully next to herself.

"Hey, what's this?" Rex said, reaching over and picking up the little brown stuffed puppy that had dropped near his feet.

Holiday grinned and looked to Six.

"Go on" Six sighed. "You're going to tell him either way."

"First month present" Holiday grinned. "I've always wanted a puppy. He remembered."

"Aw, Six, how sweet" Rex said in the most mocking voice he could possibly sum up.

Six wisely chose to ignore the teen.

"And what are the keys, Six? One year present car?" Rex continued, eying the set of keys on the ground.

"No" Six muttered. He took the keys into his hand and stared deeply at it.

"Something wrong?" Rex raised a brow.

"Yeah" Holiday nodded. "Keys to his old car. *A nice green Dodge Challenger with two black stripes from front to back. Pretty thing really, there's an old picture of it somewhere in here."

"Damn EVO drove it right off that cliff! Right off! My poor car! That thing was my life!" Six shouted angrily.

"Easy Adam, it was ten years ago" Holiday chuckled.

"I had that car since I first joined the army…twenty years ago!" Six replied.

"Oh, god, Six. You are old" Rex made a face. Six just turned and glared at him.

"Moving on" Holiday said, quickly changing the subject. Six tucked the keys into his coat pocket and picked up one of the guns on the floor beside him.

"I miss these" he declared, looking up at Holiday.

"Hm, nice old fashion handguns. Even these new high tech blasters don't measure up to the feeling of firing a handgun" Holiday nodded.

Rex looked curiously at the other gun and picked it up. He studied the smooth surface of the jet black handgun, and then the small, neat carving of a bullet on the side of it. "Nice" he grinned.

"Keep it" Six said simply.

"What?" Rex looked back at Six incredulously.

"Keep it. It's a *Desert Eagle. 50 cal, airsoft. It gave me great service for years, but I don't have much use for it anymore" Six shrugged. "Of course, you don't have much use for it either…what with your abilities, but still…it could come in handy…"

"Wow" Rex muttered, looking back at the gun. "Wow…that's nice. Thanks Six!"

Six simply nodded as Rex tucked the gun carefully into his belt. But his grin suddenly faded. "White isn't going to-"

"White is going to be perfectly fine with it" Six assured him. "Now, moving on" he said, tucking the gun in his hand into his own belt. He then leaned forward and peered into the still stuffed cardboard box before him. And for the next half an hour, the trio went through the box of items and memories until only one item was remaining in the box.

"Wow, is that what I think it is?" Rex raised a brow at it

Six picked it out of the box and stared at it. "Oh yeah, it's-"

"That old VHS recording of Rex's twelfth birthday" Holiday finished with a grin. "Wow, I thought we lost that years ago!"

"Hm" Six nodded.

"We have to watch it" Holiday said, suddenly standing up.

"Where are we going to find a VHS player?" Rex asked.

"I think I know where you can find one" a rugged voice came from the door.

The trio looked over and saw none other than Bobo walking into the lab.

"There's an old one in the 4th floor storage closet" Bobo continued as he walked up to his friend. Holiday grinned at the monkey and then looked to the two around her as if to ask "So are we going to find it and hook it up, or what?"

Her looks was met with nods.

So after a short walk to the 4th floor storage closet, and going through another load of useless objects, the four finally found the VHS player they were in search for. And of course after a half an hour of Rex and Six trying to figure out where and how to hook the thing up (and ending up back in the lab to set it up with Holiday's small portable t.v set) did they get to insert the tape of Rex's birthday, kick back and wait for it to play.

At first the screen showed nothing but darkness.

"Oi, Doc, come 'ere, why is this all black?" the unmistakable voice of Bobo could be heard.

"Because you forgot to take the lens cap off, Bobo. Here, let me fix it."

Suddenly the darkness disappeared and the speed of the light rushing in caused the screen to glow white for a second before clearing up on the image of Holiday holding the camera. "Here" she said handing it back over to Bobo. "Rex is going to be here any second!" She rushed back over to a table a few feet away. On the table was a large circular chocolate cake with a couple of lit candles sticking out of the frosting. It was receiving several distrustful looks from Six who was standing behind the table. Holiday went to stand next to her partner.

Bobo then turned the camera to the door. The door remained unmoving for a few seconds before a 12 year old Rex entered the lab. And as soon as he did the camera turned back to Holiday, who shouted a cheerful "Happy Birthday!" at the boy. Six made no move to do the same.

The camera turned back to Rex, whose face broke into a grin. "Whoa, thanks, doc!" He approached the table and looked at the table, his grin widening.

Holiday picked a small knife off the table and held it out to Rex. "Once you finish cutting the cake we can open your presents" She smiled at him.

Rex's grin, if possible, grew wider, and lit up even his eyes. "Presents? In that case!" Rex didn't even bother to take the knife from Holiday. He simply opted to transforming his arm to The B.F.S. and slicing through not only the cake, but the table as well. Holiday and Six both stepped back, Six more casually than Holiday. And the sound of Bobo's laughter could be heard from behind the camera.

"Whoops" Rex muttered after seeing the damage he'd done. "Guess I got a little excited there..."

"A little?" Bobo laughed.

Rex turned to the camera with a glare.

"Well then..." Holiday sighed. "Now that that's done, we should probably-"

But the picture and audio were both cut off as the screen suddenly burst into a football game. The image of Holiday was gone and was replaced by 22 muscular men running after a ball.

Rex, Holiday and Six all raised a brow at the t.v before them. And it was another 2 seconds before it hit them. And at the same time all three of them turned to glare at Bobo.

"Hehehe, there were no other cassettes to record on? And I forgot to check if it was empty or not?" the monkey grinned nervously.

"You have a 10 second head start, monkey. Go. Go now" Six dead panned.

"I'm right behind him" Rex added.

"Need I say anything?" Damn, Holiday looked scarier than the ninja!

"Well then" Bobo said getting off the floor and slowly heading towards the door. "It was fun spending this time with you guys, reliving memories and all but now I have to...GO!" And with that the EVO ape was off, a green clad agent, a pissed teenager and a doctor after him.

***Oh yeah, a Ben 10 AND Matrix reference in one chapter, I feel so accomplished right now LOL**

**Alright guys, so that was that, hope you enjoyed it :) A little humor after all that fluff and mush and love and stuff XD **

**So I recently caught up with the Generator Rex episodes...and wow, I loved Promises, Promises. Like that chapter was AWESOME :D I loved it so much. It completely killed the prologue of this story, but I don't mind. I loved it :) It was so cute! Especially the ending. Loved it! What did you guys think of it?**

**So this chapter's review question is inspired by my boyfriend, Dhrubo. See he was browsing through his tumblr and he came across this picture that had an arrow pointing to the right of the screen and an arrow pointing to the left and in the middle of the two arrows it said "ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE. YOU ONLY HAVE THESE TWO OBJECTS TO DEFEND YOURSELF." And I thought it was hilarious! So I thought I'd ask you guys, look at what's directly to your left and directly to your right. These two things are the only things you have to defend yourself during a zombie apocalypse. What are your two items of defense?**

**Right now, for me it's a furnace and my older brother...so I guess I'm alright LOL**

**Anyway, guys, I apologize again, for being away for so long. So much that I'm uploading another chapter right after this one, and hopefully it'll somewhat make up for it. All I ask is that you guys review separately for each chapter, I just really want to hear what you guys have to say about each of the chapters. Reviews are love and I really need your feedback on this one :)**


	14. Trust

**Hey guys, so this is thhe second chapter I'm uploading today as an apology for having gone MIA for like 3 months *scratches back of head nervously* **

**So I know the last one was good and humorous, but this one's a bit more serious and mushy. It's a touching little Rex/Six father son thing :) I just thought You guys would like two chapters packed with Rex/Six father son plus humor plus mush, plus spontaneous awwww moments plus laughter all together, is all. **

**So Enjoy! :D**

Screaming.

Rex was screaming. Agent Six was aloof, not heartless, therefore he did not particularly enjoy watching his young charge screaming and thrashing on the metal bed. But offloading Rex's surplus nanites was necessary.

"Gently, gently" he commanded with a growl, his frown deepening at the agents that were manhandling Rex, trying to hold him down. They'd already drugged him once but it had worn off way too early causing Rex to wake up in a confused, panicked and scared state, unaware of anything or anyone around him. And to make things worse, Holiday wasn't with them to calm Rex down like she usually did.

"No! Please!" Rex shouted as the other agents attempted to hold him down. His terrified eyes suddenly settled on Six, who stood calmly a few feet away, arms crossed. "Six! Six, please! Tell them to leave me alone! Please!"

And as much as Six wished he could say something to stop the teen's violent fear, he was just not the comforting type and opted to simply remaining silent.

"Six! Please! Stop them! Please! Help me! Don't you care…?" Rex trailed off on the last word. And were those…no…Six stared in slight awe as tears began running down the seventeen year old's face. He began struggling frustratedly against the men holding him down.

"It's going to be alright, Rex. Just relax" Six said finally. His tone of voice hadn't changed one bit, as a matter of fact it was the same as it was when he had been speaking to the other agents in the room. But it was the words that he'd said that had brought a certain softness to the sound of it. Softness that seemed to have somewhat calmed Rex down.

"Are you sure?" Rex said quietly, searching the black voids of Six's sunglasses for truth. "I trust you…"

The last part was unexpected. Though everyone was well aware that Rex cared deeply about the agent and respected him to no end (no matter how much he made fun of him or complained about him), they also knew that Rex wasn't very big on openly showing it either. But now, while he was so scared and vulnerable, he'd done it.

"I'm sure" Six hesitated before adding "I promise."

"Ok…" Rex muttered, leaning back onto the bed calmly. "You promised" he reminded Six innocently, as though he was ten again instead of seventeen going on eighteen.

"I know, Rex, I know" Six said quietly. And with those words, Rex relaxed completely and allowed himself to be re-drugged and unloaded.

Six took a deep breath and reverted to his usual stoic self; wouldn't want Holiday to come along and see him like this-she would never let him live his sudden softness down. Six actually almost chuckled at the thought before walking out of the room.

…Trust eh?

**Alright, so that was Trust :) Hope you liked it, cause I know this is one of my most favorite ones so far :)**

**I know this one was short but this is one of those that was quickly typed up on my phone in a short burst of emotion and I think it came out alright :) But I don't know, you tell me!**

**So our review question for this chapter is, do you or did you ever have an attractive teacher? I know my 9th grade guitar teacher, Mr. Meusel, was a very attractive, young Scottish man :) Ah, memories XD What about you guys? Any attractive teachers/professors?**

**Reviews are love and I'd really appreciate if you guys reviewed separately for these two chapters uploaded together, or at least tell me what you thought of both of them! I really appreciate feedback and love reading about what you guys think! :)**


	15. Steady

**Hey guys! So as I promised, I'm being more frequent with the updates. This is a short but sweet Holix shot. And I know you guys are dying for the family fluffs but I throw these up as they come to me and I was in a bit of a sweet/angsty Holix bit. But I promise, there will be more family stuff soon :) **

**fireflies367: lol thank you so much! :) And you know what, that might actually be a good idea. Throw Kliess in the already crazy plot :D Sounds good and I'll be sure to get to it as soon as I can :D**

**God'sTourniquet472: lol thanks:) I know, leave it to Bobo to mess up the cute lil memory :D And yes, Six does have a heart, a quite big one actually :D**

**notesnumbers: Thank you! :)**

**hp2499723: Thank you! I do my best :)**

**Alright guys, Enjoy!**

It was 3:30 in the morning and Dr. Holiday was suddenly woken by the sound of retching coming from the bathroom. The first thing she did was look to her side, where Six should have been lying comfortably next to her. But he wasn't. Holiday's heart skipped about a million beats because that could only mean one thing.

"No..." she grumbled sleepily, getting out of bed. "Not again." This was the 4th time today. Ever since Six came back from that mission 2 days ago. Actually it started two weeks ago when Six went out on a mission and came back a week later in a less than stable condition. And then, against Holiday's protests, ran off to another mission without so much as a check-up. And as well trained as Six was, he was still human and collapsed as soon as he returned from that mission.

Holiday was just grateful that instead of breaking down completely, Six's system had decided to mess itself up. With a heavy sigh and that thought in mind, Holiday walked over to the bathroom. She gently swung the door open and saw Six bent over the sink, emptying his stomach of what little contents it held. Both his hands were gripping the edges of the sink hard enough for his knuckles to go white and he seemed to be shaking quite a bit.

It hurt Holiday, to see a man as strong and bold as Six reduced to such weakness.

She watched as Six moved a trembling hand towards the hot water knob. But he couldn't seem to find the strength or steadiness to turn it quite properly.

It hurt Holiday so much to see Six this way. And she finally decided that she couldn't bear to see him in it anymore.

The worn out agent was more than a little surprised when he felt a hand on his bare back. He visibly flinched and shot his eyes back as far as they could, trying to see who exactly it was behind him. But he soon realized who exactly it was when a soft, gentle hand settled on top of his hand that had been making attempts at the hot water.

Holiday.

Her warm, hand tightened around his and slowly turned the knob. Six vaguely registered comforting circles being made on his back by the hand there. He took a deep breath and removed his trembling hand from underneath Holiday's and moved it towards the faucet. But Holiday beat him to the water. She scooped a bit into her hand and rinsed his face and mouth for him till he was clean.

Six then felt the pressure of the hand come off his back and the other move out of his line of vision. He vaguely wondered where Holiday was going-why she was leaving him. But before his sudden panic could grow any more, those ever so gentle hands settled on his shoulders and slowly pull him up to stand.

Six suddenly gripped her forearm tightly, steadying himself. He felt her tighten her grip on his shoulders as well. He struggled to keep focus on the image of her before him. God, she was so beautiful, standing there in front of him. In her orange tank top and pajama pants. Her hair was all disheveled and her eyes were tired but she still looked amazing to Six. She was looking at him with the most loving, concerned expression he had ever seen. And it made him feel great. He loved how she could make him feel better just by looking at him properly. Ah, the advantages of living with a doctor. He waited patiently, waiting for her next remedy.

But much to his surprise, she pulled him close and into a tight embrace. She simply held him against her, arms wrapped around his back. Six didn't hesitate to lean on her as she comforted him. He slowly brought his arms around her back as well, and bowed his head down to rest on her shoulder. He inhaled her sweet scent and held her tighter.

"And this is why you need to listen to me when I tell you to rest and get checked up" Holiday muttered softly into his chest.

Six let out a low chuckle. "Lesson learned."

Holiday looked up at him with a small smile. "Now come on, you need to sleep."

"Hm." Six allowed Holiday to help him back to bed, feeling much better as she curled up against him, and tired as she was, was asleep in an instant. He felt at ease just looking at her sleep so peacefully. He held her close and began to drift off himself. This time into a comfortable rest.

Ah, what would he do without her?

**Alright guys, so that was a short little Holix bit that came to me the other day and I just had to post it. I loved the idea even though Six might be a little bit oc. I still really liked the idea :)**

**On a different note, OH NOES! My review count dropped D: Aw, I'm sad now. No, I actually don't blame anyone for wanting to drop the story because I've been busy. I just hope I can get some of you guys back by getting myself back and updating regularly and stuff :/**

**Anywho, this chapter's question is, What is the most underrated band you know and love? **

**I'm asking because I just recently discovered this band called Poets of the Fall and they are just such an amazing band. I mean seriously their songs are so powerful and amazing. And they've got this one song called Carnival of Rust, and that song is like...I can't even describe how amazing that song is. It really speaks to the soul, that song. Really amazing. And it's got the most incredible, meaningful music video too! I can't help but think, why does no one I ask know them? I mean they are such a talented band and deserve to be famous and mainstream, and yet no one knows them. I mean don't get me wrong, they have a huge fan base but I kinda wish it was like when I say Eminem, most of you will get an image in your head and immediately know who I'm talking about. I think they desrve something like that. Because really, nowadays people who deserve the recognition just don't seem to get it in place of the people who don't. **

**So yeah...underrated bands...Oh and you guys should totally go and check out Poets of the Fall and one of their many amazing songs, Carnival of Rust :) If any of you do tell me how you liked it and any thoughts about them :D And I'll do my best to check out your bands too, I'm always open to new music :) **

**ANYWHOOOOO, Reviews are love, guys :)**


	16. Legally

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while. High school and what not. All a bother :) But here's the next one, a bit of family fluff as you all requested. This isn't my original plot as a lot of people have done this particular topic before, I'm just giving you my take of it. And how it fits into my plot. So I hope you guys Enjoy! :)**

**Avgirl10: lol ouch, well that sort of hurt XD But I think that bash to the head just might have gotten my family fic gears working again. So thank you Avgirl :D**

**Blank Unsigned Reviewer: Yes, I have a cat named Xanatos. I'm a crazed Star Wars fan, now you all now XD And thank you :)**

**puffypuppy2222: Oh my god there is another human being in the world that knows POTF! Yay! :) Thanks for the sweet review! :)  
**

"Adam, relax, I don't understand why you're so nervous" Dr. Holiday said to the man standing in front of her.

"Nervous? I'm not nervous, why don't _you _relax, Julie?" Six replied, a little faster than what could be considered normal.

Holiday shook her head with a small smile. She and Six had been waiting in their 17 year old charge's room for a while now, a very important and serious conversation in mind. Although Holiday seemed to be much more confident on the subject, as proven by the agent's sudden pacing, two minutes into their wait. Holiday was currently sitting on Rex's bed in a relaxed manner with a visibly unsure Six standing in front of her.

"Where is he, didn't you say he would be back at 7?" Six said.

"It's It's 7:02. Relax, he'll be here. Come here and sit, calm yourself" Holiday said, unable to keep the smile off her face. It entertained her to no end to see her usually stoic partner so thrown off and nervous about a matter so simple.

Six sighed and looked up at her. She just nodded her head in the direction of the spot next to her.

"I'm not sure..." Six said as he sat down next to her so his arm was pressed up against hers.

"That you want to do this?" Holiday asked, despite already knowing the answer.

"No, of course I want to do this...I'm not sure if he wants to" Six answered, looking down.

"Oh come on, why would he not want to?" Holiday asked.

Six opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it again. He had no logical answer really. All the talk was just him being paranoid. "You're going to do the talking."

"No, I think you should do the talking" Holiday said.

"Why me?"

"Because he looks up to you. He respects you very deeply, and I think it'd be best if you told it to him" Holiday explained truthfully.

"He respects you too..." Six said quietly.

"Yes, but he's heard me express my emotions about him a millions times. You on the other hand..."

"You're in this too, you know" Six said, looking up to meet Holiday's eyes.

"I know, Adam. I know" she smiled at him. "This place would fall apart if I wasn't in it too."

Six gave a small smile and sighed. He looked back down.

And at that moment the door to Rex's room slid open, and the teen walked in, not expecting to see the couple on his bed.

"Guys..." he said slowly, furrowing his brows in an attempt to figure out why they were where they were. Or rather trying to remember if he did anything to bring them there. When he drew a blank he added "What are you doing here?"

"Well..." Six began, taking a deep breath and collecting his thoughts. He regained the composure that he'd only let drop in front of Holiday.

"Actually, we had something very important we wanted to ask you" Holiday picked up for her partner.

"Oh" Rex breathed, figuring he wasn't in any trouble if Six wasn't flipping out yet. "What's up then?" He looked to Six for an answer.

Six stood up. "Rex..." He stopped himself as soon as the word came out of his mouth. He sounded a bit too sentimental, soft and nervous right there. He cleared his throat and continued, "It's been seven or so years since we first met, Rex. And in these seven years, we've searched for any traces of your past, trying to figure out your history, your life and who you were. Who your family was...and I know you're upset that we haven't found much yet..." Six stopped to search for words. He briefly glanced back to Holiday who gestured him to keep going. He looked back to Rex and continued, "We are too-" Rex rolled his eyes a bit at this. "But you've been here for a while, and you've formed a bit of a family here on your own, haven't you?"

Rex's face spread into a small smile "Yeah, I have."

"Well we think of you as family here as well, Rex" Six tried very hard to make it seem as though he wasn't just making all this up as he went. "Especially, Holiday and I...we care for you very deeply..."

Rex raised his brow, wondering where Six was going with this. He knew everything that Six was telling him, but the fact that Six himself was telling him was what bothered the teen a bit. It wasn't like the agent to just pour his heart out like that; something was up. "I know that very well, Six" Rex kept his smile in place, trying to get out what Six was really at.

The teen's encouraging smile and words made Six feel a bit better about what he was doing. And he continued, his voice stronger than it was before, "We care for you very much. To the extent that we've come to think of you as our own..." Six paused. He looked over to Holiday, giving her a "this is where you step in" look. Holiday just smiled at him and stood up. She came to stand next to Six and looked to Rex. She picked up where he had left off, "It's come to the point where you're nothing short of our own son, Rex." Holiday made sure she added a warm smile with the statement.

Rex's light mood suddenly became a bit more serious. Now he really wanted to know where the two were getting at. Really badly.

"You'e already our charge, by orders of Providence" Six continued. "But Holiday and I think it's about time that we made it legal..."

"We thought that it would be nice if we were _legally _your guardians" Holiday said softly, as Six reached into his coat and pulled out a few neatly stapled papers.

"Do you mean..." Rex couldn't quite bring himself to finish that sentence. He had a feeling he knew where this was going but that thought was way too much for him take in. So he just shoved it aside and pretended he was oblivious to what was going on.

"Take a look at these and tell us what you think" Holiday said as Six held the papers out to Rex.

Rex reached up a shaky hand and took the papers from the agent. He looked up at both the adults before looking down at the papers in his hands. He only needed to skim the first page to know what the papers were. He looked back to Six and Holiday. His throat felt like it was closing and he could feel tears stinging at his eyes. Oh god, when did that happen? He figured he should probably fix his condition a bit before speaking, but the words just came out of his mouth. Without even thinking, he choked out a weak, "These are...adoption papers..."

"Yes, sweetie, they are" Holiday nodded.

"You guys...seriously?" Rex asked, looking from Six to Holiday and back.

"Seriously" Six nodded. "If you don't wish to-"

"Six! Are you crazy?" Rex cut the older off.

"Well, I must be. I am actually going through with this..." he muttered. It earned him a nudge from the only person who heard it; Holiday.

"Of course I want to do this!" Rex grinned, despite his eyes blurry with tears he was just barely holding back. "Do you know what you guys are giving me? You're giving me a family! An actual set of people I can call parents! Like for real!"

"That's all been there before, Rex" Holiday said. "We're just letting the government know, now."

"Oh god" Rex gave a nervous chuckle and spoke to Holiday while pointing at Six. "What did you bribe him or threaten him with to do this?"

"It was actually his idea" Holiday gestured towards the man next to her.

"It wasn't _all _my idea, I just-" But Six was cut off as Rex stepped up to him and hugged him. Just hugged him close and tight.

"Six, man, I love ya, I really do" Rex's voice was shaky and muffled through Six's coat. Six wasn't quite sure how to react and just brought one hand around the Rex's back.

Holiday just smiled broadly from next to them.

"Come on, kid. You're fine" Six said quietly when he felt the teen shaking a bit in his arms.

"Right" Rex breathed, slowly pulled away from Six. He took a step back looking back down at the papers in his hand. He then looked back at the couple before him with a smile. "So where do I sign?"

Everyone in the room just couldn't help but smile at that moment. Six retrieved a pen from his coat pocket and Holiday moved forward to show Rex through the papers.

...

"So does this mean I can call you daddy now?"

"No, Rex, you can not call me daddy now."

"Aw, come on, it would be really cute. And Callan would be really jealous! He's already jealous that you bagged his doctor..."

"I didn't 'bag' anything, Rex."

"Right. You bagged someone. That's not the point though, daddy."

"Rex..."

"Yes, daddy?"

"Rex."

"What is it, dad-ah crap!"

"That's right, run. Run to Holi-"

"Mommy!"

At that moment Agent Six could only sigh and wonder what he'd gotten himself into. And then just smile.

**O hai, guys! Sorry about the short vagueness of that. It's sort of like...4 am here in NYC. It's rain/snow/sleet/hailing here and I've been up all night. So I'm a tiny bit delusional right now, but that's ok. At least I got this chapter out. Not very sure if it sounds as good here as it did in my head, but I did my best. **

**And about the little humor bit in the end, I just couldn't help but throw it in there XD The image of Rex calling Six "Daddy" LOL.**

**Another thing I'd like to clarify cause I know someone's gonna ask; Six and Holiday are still just dating. Which means they're adopting Rex separately. It's a bit complicated, but that's how it's gotta be for now. Hope you guys understand.**

**So I hope you all enjoyed this one, and our question for this chapter is, What's the weather like where you are? I'm in New York City and like I meantioned earlier, the weather here is absolutely crazy. Like God's just really confused right now as to what he wants to do with this city so he's just throwing rain, hail, snow, sleet and random thunder and lightning at us. I guess he finds enjoyment in watching us little New Yorkers scurry around trying to find shelter from this maddening weather? I don't know, it's just crazy and it's like what...28 degrees Fahrenheit? **

**I don't know, but tell me, how's the weather in your area?**

**Oh and another thing. In the last chapter's reviews a lot of you guys recommended SR71 to me as an underrated band(well I guess they're not so underrated if all of you recommended it lol) so I decided to go check them out. And oh my god they are so awesome! Like, thank you guys so much for showing me a band like that. I'm totally hooked to them now :D Beautiful taste in music, readers :D**

**So see you all in the next one, and again guys remember, suggestions, requests, kind critisism and just about any other kind of feedback is always appreciated :) And if you gave me an idea for a chapter and I HAVEN'T done it yet then please if you can do me a favor and remind me again, because I'm human too and sometimes I forget. And it's a bit difficult going back through all my reviews and picking out your guys brilliant ideas. So if you could do that, that would be really nice :)**

**Thanks for reading, and remember, Reviews are love :) **


End file.
